Through Thick and Thin
by ThickerThanLove
Summary: As a new evil starts to take hold, Baby Gusty and Baby Ribbon are thrown into a world of danger. Will their strong friendship be enough or with this evil split them apart?*Updated! 9/15/02* Chapter 22 added
1. Part 1:Promises Made

Through Thick and Thin

# Chapter One: Promises Made

"Was to!"

"Was not!"

"Was to!"

"Was NOT!"

"HEY!"

Baby Gusty and Baby Buttons dropped their argument immediately. Turning, Baby Gusty winced.

"Hi, Momma."

Gusty did not return her daughter's smile. She walked in, her hooves making a soft echo against the tile floor. She looked first at the pink foal and then at her own child.

"All right. What's going on?"

Baby gusty glared at Baby Buttons and hissed, with the same acidic voice that her mother had when angered,

"Ask _her_."

Gusty sighed. Her daughter had inherited her short and fiery fuse. She looked at Buttons' daughter. She made no move to explain anything. Finally Gusty said the one thing that she _knew_ would make at least her daughter talk.

"Fine. You want to be stubborn. I can go and get Ribbon real fast-"

"No!" 

It was Baby Buttons and that's what surprised the grown unicorn. Buttons' child could be stubborn too but she generally did not fear Ribbon, or her telepathic powers. 

Baby Gusty snorted, "you fear her today, cause it's her kid you're dissing!"

Gusty looked at her daughter. Having spent more time with Megan and Molly lately, she was picking up some of the human terms. The rest of the adults were too but Gusty saw that only her daughter and perhaps a few others of the foals were acquiring it.

She didn't like it.

Baby Gusty immediately winced at her mother's disapproving gaze. Muttering, she lifted her head,

"Sorry, Momma. Habit now."

Those words she wished she could call back.

"I don't care. You get out of that habit, understand?"

"Yes, Momma."

Baby Buttons snickered and Baby Gusty sent her glare but said nothing, at the fear of being reprimanded again. She was older, about seven. But as she grew, her attitude became more and more like her mother's. Unfortunately, that meant she could be a tad bratty at times. And she was quick to blow her top and like her mother had a fierce temper to show.

She turned to her mother,

"Well, then, so I don't get in trouble again can I go play?"

Gusty nodded. "Both of you. But remember-"

"We know," her daughter interrupted. "Be in by dark."

Gusty shook her head. Then, as the door closed, she told herself,

"She was so easy when she was five."

* * *

Baby Ribbon buried her face into the clovers and wept some more. She'd been crying a while. Her mother had told her legends of when unicorns couldn't cry. She was thankful she could because she didn't know what she'd do if she had no way to let her feelings out.

They were teasing her again. The other baby unicorns, except for Baby Gusty. Every day, it was the same. 'You can't wink out.' Sometimes, they would push her but only sometimes. She never fought back or made a reply because they were right. She _couldn't_. She didn't know why. Her mother was very fast and the other babies could. But she had not been able to do it when she was younger and still could not. She'd had trouble at five, at six and now at seven that hadn't changed. 

Maybe she was destined never to gain control of her powers.

That very thought made her burst back into tears.

Then, a gentle nuzzling was made at her left cheek. Turning her tear stained face, she caught the eyes of her best friend, Baby Gusty. The adults said they didn't understand how those two bonded into best friends. Night and day were more alike than those two. 

Baby ribbon was younger for starters, by about two months. She had almost no control over her powers. Her self-confidence was seriously lacking and she was a follower. She had a very mild temper, which she did not loose a lot. She was a gentle unicorn, and had a soft voice. Although it still had the highness of youth and the giggle of a child, there was also a breath of seriousness to it, like her mother. But while, she was not much of a leader, she was a strategist and had learned how to win games like hide and seek without winking out. She did not rely solely on her powers, as she could not use them well enough to help herself.

Baby Gusty was a carbon copy of her mother. Unlike her best friend, her powers were nearly developed. She could wink in and out at ease and slowly but assuredly her powers over wind were improving. She was confident, like her mother and sure of herself but was careful to keep her nose at a friendly level, as Buttons would say. There was a leader buried in her as well, as in games, she took control and even seemed a bit bossy at times. Her temper was the same as Gusty's. Fiery, hard to manage and had a hair trigger tolerance. She had a voice like her mother, tough and bit tomboyish. Since her powers were more developed than the others, she used them a lot, despite her mother's disapproval. She depended on them much more than the others.

"Oh, hey Baby Gusty," baby Ribbon answered quickly, wiping her tears away. Gusty's daughter smiled at her and nuzzled her again. Despite her tough exterior with Ribbon's daughter, she was soft and sisterly. 

"Don't listen to them, Baby ribbon." 

The pale blue unicorn smiled. She never had to tell her friend what bugged her; she always knew. The white foal sat down by her and with a flash of light from her horn sent a handful of peach blossoms into her friend's face. The child of Ribbon smiled.

"Now that's much better." Baby Gusty commented. "I like that smile."

The girl smiled and looked at her best friend,

"Baby Gusty?"

"Yeah?"

"Have you been getting odd feelings lately?'

The white one looked puzzled. She had, in her dreams. Feelings of pressure, strain and darkness. But she never told her mother about them. She rarely did. Like her mother, she hated to reveal any type of weakness. So, she held it in. But she could tell her friend. She'd asked so it wasn't revealing how scared it made her.

"Well yeah, why?"

"I…I…Momma told me that my type of unicorn, the telepathic ones, we have a faint sixth sense. Not nearly as powerful as the psychics like Galaxy but we don't sense when something's wrong like they do. We sense something's _going_ to go wrong. Like, before it happens."

Baby Gusty stared at her. She'd heard of their ability to see glimpses of the future but she'd never really believed because neither Ribbon nor her daughter ever spoke of having any visions. Now, it came into focus.

Perhaps it only happened when danger came.

"And?"

Baby Ribbon sighed. "It scares me, Gusta."

Baby Gusty backed up, involuntarily. Gusta was her birth name. They called her Baby Gusty because when she grew up, she'd take her birth name, not before. Gusty was her mother's birth name so that's what she went by. Baby ribbon's birth name was Ribbons.

Baby Gusty helped her friend up.

"I, maybe you should tell your mother," she stammered. The other pony nodded, silently. But before heading to do so, met her friend's eyes.

"Baby Gusty…Gusta…I have a strong feeling lately. These visions scare me. Promise me you'll stay with me. Promise you won't leave me by myself. You're my only _real_ friend. Please say it. Promise me."

Baby gusty swallowed but said, 

"Okay, no sweat. I promise."

Baby Ribbon smiled and ran off down the hill, back towards the Estate.

Baby gusty stood a moment and said aloud to herself,

"Did I just make a promise I can't keep?"


	2. Part 1:Rivals

# Chapter Two: Rivals

The daughter of Gusty stood still a moment watching her best friend gallop off. Then, she turned and galloped away herself. But not towards Paradise Estate, although the sun was setting. She had a score to settle with Buttons' daughter. She knew where to find her. She didn't care what kind of trouble she got into. Baby Buttons had hurt her best friend's small confidence and she meaned to make her pay for that.

"Button!" she screamed, using her birth name. Baby Buttons whirled around immediately. The daughter of Gusty stormed up to her and gave her a smack to the cheek. Besides her mother's temper and personality, Baby Gusty had also inherited her mother's strength. The pink foal's head snapped back.

"What was that for?!" she roared, stepping closer to Baby Gusty.

The white girl narrowed her eyes, dangerously. 

"You know. Leave Baby Ribbon alone."

"What are you? Her bodyguard?"

"No, I'm her friend, not a word you would recognize, I guess!"

Baby Buttons smiled, a sly smirk. "If she was more of a pony, she'd stand up to me herself, rather than let you do it!"

Baby Gusty swiftly altered her position. "Do you think you're tough picking on her?"

The girl smiled and said, "it's easy really. She's an easy target."

Baby Gusty's world turned flame red with her anger. "Well, you aren't. You're just a bully!"

"You're one to talk, tomboy!"

"I am a tomboy," she admitted, "But I'm not a bully, there's a big difference. A bully picks on others because they're weaker than they are. A tomboy's just outgoing and boyish."

The girl smiled again. "You sound like you read too much to me."

Baby Gusty said nothing. Baby Buttons went on.

"Your friend is a weakling. You know it! Look at her. She's almost eight and she still can't wink out. You have almost total control. I'm half way there! Face it, she's never going to be a unicorn!"

That did it. Baby Gusty had been taught by her mother to restrain her temper. It was the first thing Gusty taught her when she could understand. But now, as she heard this other pony cut down on her friend, shoot her abilities down because she knew her self esteem was low…something inside her snapped.

She turned, put all her weight on her front legs and kicked Buttons' daughter hard in the jaw.The girl was stunned and tumbled back, clutching her mouth in one hoof. Then she growled and leapt at the white girl. Baby Gusty winked out before she reached her. Then, winked back in and delivered another kick to the back of her head.

The two narrowed eyes and subconsciously decided to keep their powers out of this. 

It was skill against skill.

Then, in unison they rushed at each other, not noticing Baby Lofty who flew overheard and headed back towards the Estate.

* * *

Ribbon listened to her little girl. She was crying again, most likely with her face in her pillow. Since she turned six, she'd been allowed to move into the Estate although she had to be in a room near her mother. That didn't bother her. Ribbon didn't need her telepathic abilities to know that they would always be close. 

They'd first tried putting the babies in the same room, unicorns and pegasi together and then the earthlings in another room, since they were more numerous. But they fought. So finally after a several month project, they split the room up into separate rooms, small but private. The result was encouraging. The arguing lessened and they played together. So they'd done the same to the other babies' room and got the same effect.

But Ribbon sighed. Buttons' daughter had a major attitude problem. When she was younger, she had not been so bad but as she grew so did her overconfidence and she was spoiled rotten. All the mothers spoiled their children a tad but Buttons had just recently begun to toughen up so her behavior worsened as a result, until she grew used to her mother's new expectations. 

And Ribbon had noticed her daughter was an easy target for the girl's teasing. She guessed that was why she was crying. Slowly, she knocked. The other mothers forgot occasionally and it drove their children crazy. But Ribbon made it her goal to always respect her child's privacy. 

She heard a faint, "Come in Momma."

Ribbon smiled. Her daughter didn't know it but her powers were coming, slowly. She had sensed her mother's presence. The rest would come. Ribbon had something her daughter did not have.

She had patience.

Ribbon sat on her child's bed and nuzzled her. She looked at her daughter as she gazed up with tear stained cheeks.

"What's wrong, little one?"

Baby Ribbon made no reply. She leaned against her mother and closed her eyes. Ribbon hugged her with her head and kissed her lightly on the cheek. She put her horn against her daughter's. It was unicorn's gesture. A gesture that meant love and understanding. A tingle passed through Ribbon's body and she felt her daughter's gratitude.

"I…I…Momma?"

The unicorn gazed down at her child. She nodded, meaning she was listening and for her child to go on.

"I…I've been having weird dreams lately Momma."

"What kind of dreams?"

"Blackness, ribbons of night and stars, and blood. Lots of it."

Ribbon was stunned. "Why didn't you tell me, sweetie?"

Her daughter shrugged, "I don't know. I guess I hoped it was just a bad dream and would go away."

"How often have you had it, sweetie?"

"Every night. Seven days."

Ribbon stared at her daughter and then hugged her again. "Well, I may be able to determine it…if I can enter your dreams."

She smiled at her daughter. "But I won't do it, without your consent."

"My what?"

"If you tell me it's alright, I'll do it, not under any other's say."

Her daughter considered and then said, "I trust you, Momma."

Before either could say another word, they heard Baby Lofty's familiar voice shout,

"Gusty! Buttons! Your children are gonna kill each other!"

* * *

Baby buttons groaned as Baby Gusty gave her another blow, shouting, "Take that back!"

She refused. She spoke the truth. She wasn't gonna apologize for speaking the truth about Ribbon's daughter. She'd say it to the girl's face given the chance.

But before the two could charge at one another again, a flash of light blinded them and two forms grabbed them and restrained them.

Baby Gusty winced,

"Enough Gusta."

She heard the anger, anger so great she'd never heard it so acidic before. Softly, she muttered,

"Hi Momma."


	3. Part 1:Warnings from Beyond

Chapter Three: Warnings from Beyond

Chapter Three: Warnings from Beyond

"Momma! No! I don't wanna sleep. Don't make me! Please!"

Ribbon sighed and pulled the covers over her daughter with her mouth. Then she brushed her daughter's mane with her horn.

"Honey, you need to sleep. I'm afraid Momma can't help your dreams tonight. I need to talk with the adults. But I'll be near if you need me alright?"

"But-"

'Shh," Ribbon nuzzled her daughter gently and said softly, "sleep sweetie."

The girl seemed to give up and then asked,

"Momma?"

Ribbon sighed deeply but walked back to her only child. Her daughter snuggled close and asked,

"Momma? Did Baby Gusty get in a lotta trouble?"

Ribbon winced. Trouble was an understatement, in all the years Ribbon had known Gusty she had yet to see her that mad. She also noted that was the first time she called her daughter, 'Gusta' since she had named her at birth. Baby gusty had gotten an hour-long lecture, had been forbidden for two days to use her powers, and finally her first spanking in three years.

When her mother said nothing, Baby ribbon knew that her friend had gotten into some major trouble. She said gently,

"It's my fault, Momma."

"What?"

"My fault. Baby Gusty was protecting my pride. It's my fault."

Ribbon smiled. It was amazing how much those two cared about each other. She gave her daughter another nudge with her head. The girl seemed not to want to know an answer anymore, nor a rebuttal to what she said. Ribbon knew her daughter knew what she thought, even without her voicing it. So she stayed quiet and just hugged her only daughter. 

"It'll be all right, little one. Sleep will help though."

Her daughter nodded, slowly and hesitantly. 

Ribbon went on,

"If you need me, remember Momma's always within calling distance, okay?"

"Okay," she answered softly. 

Ribbon gave her daughter a gentle peck on the cheek and then left, towards the hall where the others were waiting for her.

She turned the light off and looked back towards her little girl. The filly turned and closed her eyes. Ribbon smiled and whispered to the darkness,

"Let your dreams be sweet, my little one."

That said, the grown unicorn left her daughter alone with only her stuffed animals and her dreams as comfort.

* * *

The darkness grew, like fog. Everything turned black then red.

Baby ribbon whirled around. She saw the three there…Hydia, Draggle, Reeka. But she also saw Tambelon, that terrible city. She had been the first to land there and it still terrified her dreams occasionally. She would be all alone, at Grogar's mercy. She would cry and cry for her mother but she never came.

Then, just as swiftly, the scene shifted. She saw her home vanish, replaced by buildings and more ponies, no unicorns, no pegasi, just earthlings.

But then, seven faces flew by her, one after the other.

The first was a teenage earthling, pink. Her mane was bright yellow and in waves. Her eyes were light blue and had a glint of maturity about them. Her eyes smiled and with a wink, her symbol flew over her face, stars and glitter. As her mane blew, it changed color, turning dark red. When the blow ceased, there stood another teenager.

This girl had naïve eyes, innocent eyes. Her mane had waves too and was a dark red, no, it was dark pink. Her form itself was snow white and bright pink eyes had a childlike aura to them. She was an adolescent too. She giggled, a high-pitched laugh and a collection of three orange hearts and a large red heart flew across her face.

The dark pink mane gave way to dark blue. The white skin turned dark pink. The eyes bleached to midnight blue. There was a cockiness to them but not without a tint of caring. It reminded Baby Ribbon a tad of Buttons, who had a kind heart but was known to get too cocky or prideful for her own good. The pony winked and a symbol of a microphone and stars whizzed by her face.

The colors shifted again. The blue mane gave way to neon orange, the pink body to light turquoise. The dark blues gave way to light pink irises. Her eyes had intelligence in them and pure dedication. She was obviously quite clever. It reminded the foal of Wind whistler. A notebook with a pen whirled past her face as the girl smiled a mature smile.

The orange of her mane gave way to pink hair. It was frizzy in texture, like it had been tousled. The eyes turned yellow. Her body dulled to light tan.There was a reckless tomboyish attitude to them. It made Baby Ribbon think of Baby Gusty, her best friend. They had the same confidence, the same caring. It was someone who defended those she cared for. A striped patch flew by her face and she gave her a wink.

The texture of her mane softened and the color lightened to a lighter shade of pink. The tan skin turned a light creamy purple. Her eyes bleached to pink. There was doubt in them. The same gaze that Baby ribbon found staring at her from her reflection. The gaze that said, "I don't trust myself. Everything I do is wrong." Both Baby Ribbon and Shady had the same glimmer. This girl sighed as a four leaf clover passed over her face. 

Then, the girl's mane turned darker until it became a dark violet. Her body turned yellow. This girl had a caring and childish joy to her blue eyes. It had the faint tracing of Truly in it. But there was also a hunger in it that had the hint of Lickety Split. A wrapped candy trailed by her face.

From there, came the darkness. The world split into dark ribbons. Everything she loved fell, burnt. Flutter ponies fell from the sky, wingless. Unicorns lost their horns, became mortal. Hydia laughed.

Grogar returned.

And her mother vanished, leaving her alone with Baby Gusty.

Until she too, died before her eyes.

* * *

Baby Ribbon screamed and sat up, sweat running down her face.

"Why? Why did I see that?"

"For preparation," a voice said.

Jerking her head, a flash of light illuminated the room.

Then a unicorn appeared, twelve years old.

Her body was dark blue, and her mane was chartreuse with an orange strip. Her tail was merely chartreuse color. She smiled and walked over to baby ribbon.

"It's a warning. The darkness is coming. You must rely on those friendship's you know are true."

Baby Ribbon backed up. The unicorn smiled and brushed her hair. "You must be strong and brave. But remain close to your friends. Only they can help you through this."

"Who are you? How do you know? How?" the foal screeched. 

The unicorn smiled and slowly began to wink out.

"Because I've seen it Baby Ribbon. I am you…your future self."

That said, she vanished.


	4. Part 1:With Courage and Strength

Chapter Four: With Courage and Strength

Chapter Four: With Courage and Strength 

A young adult stirred as the cool night air filtered onto her face. She sat up slowly and stretched her legs and wings. The wings glimmered in the white light from the stars as the inherit jingling sound emitted. She sat and glanced around before getting up and poking her head outside.

Her friends were still flying by and dodging one another in playful games. But the normally cheerful pony sighed deeply and turned from the happy scene. She'd been resting, thinking. Now she turned to go.

Her queen met her.

"Rosedust! What is it?"

The Queen of the Flutterponies gazed at her youngest friend and her right hand pony. She looked deep into those blue-green eyes and that naïve face. The girl's mane was ruffled, her wings just starting to unfold from sleep, as they had when she'd first been born. They resembled a butterfly's the way they would fill with blood before expanding. Rosedust's expression was concerned.

"Morning Glory. You're the heart of our hope; that little naïve child that still keeps hope in the darkest of situations." Rosedust nuzzled her head so she had to look at her, "so why the terrible face? Everyone's worried about you. Honeysuckle included."

Morning Glory smiled. She and Honeysuckle were forever budding heads. But she knew that Honeysuckle cared despite her tough exterior. She smiled.

"I…I'm not sure Rosedust. It's well, I just don't know. I'm sorry. I can't talk about it right now. Maybe later…"

Rosedust nodded. She understood Morning Glory's feelings. She herself had felt out of place as a young adult and as a child. Being the daughter of royalty, she'd been doted on and coddled over. When her mother had been queen, she'd had the authority of princess. That was everyone called her: Princess Rosedust. She had hated it. Then, when she was ten, she met up with a small three-year-old foal, barely big enough to glide with her small wings….

* * *

Twenty-One Years Ago 

The Princess of the Flutterponies laid down by the river and trailed her mane in it. Barely ten and already she was dreading the day she would be Queen. Life as the princess was hard enough. Everyone dotted over her. Granted, she could have anything she wanted but she didn't feel like they liked her. They treated her kindly because she was their Princess and future Queen not for her personality.

"Why me?"

She threw her front hooves into the water, not even caring she had gotten the tips of her wings wet. She moaned and cried aloud, "Why did I have to be Princess?"

She cried, her tears drenching the nearby clovers. Her tears drowned out all other sounds but one, the gentle jingling of wings. But unlike she usually heard when Flutterponies landed; she heard a loud thud instead of the gentle crush of grass. Rosedust looked up.

A small foal, light blue with green mane and tail was stumbling to her feet. She gave her Princess as naïve and innocent smile and shook the dirt from her body. Her wings were small, barely fully developed. Obviously they weren't strong enough to hold her weight yet. Rosedust smiled faintly, despite her tears.

The small girl cocked her head. "Why tears?" she inquired. The older pony smiled faintly,

"Don't you…don't you know who I am?"

The girl beamed. "A little girl, crying."

Rosedust stared. Did this girl not know? Or…or did she make no note? 

The small girl laid down beside Rosedust and nuzzled into her side, letting Rosedust's larger wings fold over her body. Rosedust smiled and watched the younger flutter pony. The girl smiled at her Princess and said,

"Can I just call you Rosedust?"

Rosedust's heart felt lighter. She loathed the title Princess. She nodded, enthusiastically. The young foal giggled and said,

"My name's Morning Glory."

Rosedust took note of that name. But before she could say anything else, she heard, 

"Princess Rosedust!"

She sighed and looked up. Her mother flew down, her brilliant pink hair flowing behind her. Rosedust got up and walked over to her mother, hugging her gently,

"I'm sorry Mother. I wanted to think a bit."

The Queen smiled a delicate smile. Then she caught note of the younger foal. She bent to the girl's level,

"Well, well, who's your friend? I haven't seen you around, sweetie."

Morning Glory blushed but did a fragment of a bow, as her legs were unsteady still. The Queen motioned for her to rise. She tried but her knees buckled and she collapsed to the grass. She bowed her head, cheeks burning. The Queen smiled.

"you need not be embarrassed, little one. Princess Rosedust has some meetings to attend for now though."

"Mother," Rosedust asked, "Can we play later?"

The Queen smiled. "I don't see why not. Do you want to, little one?"

Morning Glory immediately replied, "Yeah!"

Rosedust sighed deeply, "Is that because I'm your Princess?"

"Rosedust!" the Queen admonished, shocked by her daughter's attitude. Morning Glory shook her head.

"Nope I wanna play 'cause I like you!"

Rosedust beamed. She heard the sincerity in her voice. But under her mother's command took off. She hated meetings. But then as they rose to the sky, they heard,

"Wait!"

Turning, morning Glory was shakingly flying towards them, straining obviously. She looked at Rosedust and smiled. 

She handed her dark blue flower, a morning glory. It had opened to the dawn's light. The younger foal smiled,

"it's a present. Here."

She didn't wait for a reply and flew off. 

Rosedust kept the flower close to her heart…the symbol of her first friend.

* * *

Present 

"Rosedust?"

The Queen was shaken from her memories. She smiled at Morning Glory.

"That's alright. You think about it. When you're ready to tell, we're ready to listen."

Morning Glory started to reply when suddenly night sky turned a death black as storm clouds rolled in. Rosedust said,

"It never springs that fast. Never."

* * *

Baby Gusty winced and tried to get comfortable. Her mother had a hard hoof. That was what she hated about her strength. Her mother had given her strength but unfortunately when she got in trouble that made her spankings worse. But right when she thought she'd gotten comfortable the door burst open. She sat up fast.

Baby Ribbon flung herself at her best friend, shaking.

"Baby Ribbon!" The white unicorn hugged her friend gently. The girl was weeping, using her friend's mane to dry her tears. Gusty's daughter let her. 

"Baby Gusty! I.. I…" the girl stammered. Slowly, she managed to get out what she saw and heard. The white foal was stunned. Her first thought was to run and get Ribbon but her friend was petrified. She didn't want to leave her in the state she was now. Still, she didn't know what to do except hold her.

"Baby Ribbon," her voice came out soft, motherly. Her younger friend gazed up at her, tears staining her cheeks. Baby Gusty nuzzled her, saying, "I'm going to go get your Momma. Wait here. I promise I'll come for you."

Baby Ribbon yelped and clutched her friend tightly, "No! Please, please! Don't leave me alone."

Her friend hugged her back, gently. "Baby Ribbon, I think your mother can help you here more than I can. I'll be gone a few minutes, if that. I'll be back."

Baby Ribbon considered. She gazed up at her friend. "Promise?"

Gusty's daughter smiled. "I promise."

An odd panic gripped Baby Ribbon's heart. She pressed, "no matter what? You'll come for me?"

A crash of thunder sounded and she looked outside. The dark night turned darker, pitch black. She met her best friend's eyes.

"Promise me that no matter what happens you'll always be there for me, as I will for you."

Baby Gusty nuzzled her friend, sealing her promise without words. She galloped out into the hallway.

She heard the adults talking. She knew the talk was about the storm. She heard her mother and her friend's mother, Ribbon. Without waiting, she charged through the door and into the room.

The six unicorns turned to stare at her, startled. Baby Gusty locked eyes with Ribbon,

"Ribbon, your daughter needs you."

Ribbon didn't question but started out when suddenly, she heard her daughter's scream.

"Ribbons!" she shrieked, using her daughter's birth name. She bounded after the sound, trailed by Baby Gusty and the other adults.

They found Baby Ribbon outside, by the three witches. Anger shot through baby Gusty's heart. She raced forward, only to be restrained by Fizzy. She was pounding on Fizzy's hooves but for all her strength, she was only seven and Fizzy was at least thrice as old.

Hydia looked oddly confident and that chilled Ribbon to her bones. She had never seen such evil in her eyes and this demon had her only child. Ribbon was tempted to attack but knew if she did that, she would merely endanger her daughter more. So, despite the aching it caused in her heart, she waited.

Hydia saw that and laughed out loud. 

"Oh don't think we're without a reason, unicorns." She looked directly at Ribbon. "You were right Ribbon. Your daughter IS a late bloomer. That's why her powers haven't developed yet. Just as your daughter was visited by her future self.."

"What?!"

Reeka smiled. "Yeah, we got a future visitor too…my future self. And so, see to get what we want…well, Ribbon your daughter'd just get in the way." Her smile broadened and seemed more evil. "And we always get what we want."

That said, they released the young pony. The force of the storm jerked her from the ground, into the air and she vanished into the whirlpool in the clouds.

She screamed before she vanished.

Ribbon collapsed, screaming.

The others were stunned speechless. 

Buttons narrowed her eyes at the three witches. Ribbon was her best friend. And she did not know a unicorn, save her daughter that did not pity Baby Ribbon. The girl had a giant heart. She had an innocent aura around her. Had. The adults looked upward, tears blurring their vision. It was as if they hoped she would fall down again. 

She didn't.

Baby Gusty's heart had been frozen for the past few minutes as she watched the pony she considered a second mother, Ribbon, mourn for her child. Now, she raised her eyes to those witches and her heart filled with hatred and anger. She willed her magic and winked out from Fizzy's restraint.

"Baby Gusty!"

The white foal ignored her shouts and lunged herself at Reeka. The witch stumbled in surprise and then worry as the small girl pinned her to the ground. Her teeth clenched, she made a simple command,

"Give me my best friend back!"

Reeka was worried and stammered, "we can't. The spell has no way to reverse it."

The white foal stumbled off but looked upward. In her mind, she heard her best friend's voice, crying, terrified…alone. Her eyes narrowed in determination. Her promise came back to her.

Fizzy, standing between Ribbon and Gusty suddenly screamed, "Gusta! NO!"

Baby Gusty glared at the witches before flexing her legs and jumping up. The strength of the storm did the rest. She was sucked in, behind her best friend.

The witches choose this time to retreat as their work was done. But Hydia could not help chuckling, in glee,

"A fool! To jump in by her own will!"

The unicorns could only stare, stunned.

Then, a single cry broke the silence. It was a cry of pure pain; anguish and it broke their hearts.

It came from Gusty as she fell to the ground, beating it with her hooves.

"NO!"


	5. Part 1:Lost In A Time Not Their Own

Chapter Five: Lost in a Time Not Their Own

Chapter Five: Lost in a Time Not Their Own An Unknown Time 

"Finally! Summer! My favorite of the five seasons!"

"Bon-Bon, there are four seasons."

The seven small fillies left the schoolhouse together, celebrating. After six years, their years at the lowest school were over and done in about three months they would enter junior high. All were excited, save Clover who never was confident with herself. Her friends tried to install confidence into her but nothing worked, so they merely supported her.

Bright Eyes of course was practically bursting with excitement. In fact, her parents had had her tested and they had agreed to let her skip one grade so she would be a year ahead of her friends. That upset her immensely but she did find comfort in that she would have lunch with them and they still had their tea parties.

"So what do we do with our first day off?" Starlight inquired, excitedly.

Patch of course spoke out first, "let's camp out in the Old Woods."

The group exchanged looks. It did sound like fun but they did not know how all their parents would be with it. Sweetheart stated,

"I would really truly love to, but I have to check with my parents first."

Melody sighed, "Ditto."

Bright Eyes nodded. "Let's check with our parents and then see when we meet up for our meeting at the tea house later today."

They all nodded. Then, Bon-Bon said,

"Hey Clov. What's up? You're quiet."

"Huh?" she looked up. "Oh, it's nothing. I just…lately when ever I try to be a ballerina, you know practice?"

Her friends nodded and waited for her to go on.

"I feel like my mom and dad are comparing me to Meadowlark. And I'm just not as good as she is. I doubt I ever will be a ballerina. I don't have the skill and grace."

Bright Eyes met Clover's eyes. She constantly worried about her. She did not like the level her self-esteem was at. She spoke out,

"Well, with that attitude you won't! Buck up. You can do it!"

Bon-Bon nodded. "Ahem. Don't worry Clov, we're behind ya the whole nine yards."

Clover smiled. She loved having such good friends. They really helped. She smiled a bright grin and then said,

"Okay, thanks guys. I'll catch you later tonight."

That said, the seven friends split up.

* * *

"Mom! Dad!"

Clover received no answer. She wandered around. Then she finally came to the kitchen where she found a note,

She read it, her schoolbag still around her shoulder.

Dear Clover,

Sorry, sweetie but your father and I had to take off. Meadowlark said she needed us. We trust you can take care of yourself. If you have plans with your friends, that's fine just leave us a note in case we get home early. Take care and see you soon,

Love,

Mom and Dad

Clover's eyes burned like lasers. She had graduated school, the second highest graduation to high school and they didn't even bother to be there. She scowled and stormed up to her room. She threw her bag on her bed and then jerked her overnight bag from the closet.

Tossing in a brush and then her toothbrush, she said aloud,

"Fine, if they wanna be that way, I'll have fun."

She'd been angry a lot lately. It scared her. She knew it wasn't right. She shouldn't have resented her parents this way. But for some reason she'd been feeling more and more empty. She felt out of place in her own house, an outcast. Recently, she had taken up bird watching although she didn't know why. She just loved to watch them fly.

Clover headed out to meet her friends.

* * *

"It always rains when we go camping." 

Patch smiled and winked. "Adds to the adventure."

Bon-Bon rolled her eyes. "Sure it does. It also makes you very wet."

The group of seven laughed. They had gotten a big tent from Patch's parents and were all-warm inside it, unlike the outside, which was wet and muddy as it was pounded with the falling rain.

"I have an idea!" Patch interrupted the silence. "Let's have a ghost story."

Clover winced. She hated being scared. But she reluctantly agreed. Patch launched right in.

"Once a long time ago, when Pony Land had different types of ponies…"

"What types?" Melody interrupted. Patch answered,

"All types. They called those like us, earthlings. There were those with wings that had hollow bones. Those were blessed with the ability to fly. There were those that had no legs, just fins. They were sea ponies and could breathe underwater. Then there were the Flutterponies, smaller ponies with fragile wings but who could fly faster than the wind. And finally: the unicorns. They looked like us except for the horn in their foreheads. They had powers, some over objects, some over minds, wind and all had the ability to wink."

"What do you mean wink?" Sweetheart ventured.

"They could disappear and reappear somewhere else."

"Cool!"

"What happened to them?"

"That…is a mystery."

"It's true you know," Bright Eyes cut in. "Check our history books. But what was the story?"

"As I was saying, this story happened, nearly five hundred years ago, five hundred exactly in four years. The unicorns began to vanish without warning. They would disappear but they wouldn't reappear. First the children vanished, then gradually the adults. Until only one unicorn remained. Then, she vanishes too when she's caught in a rockslide. She disappears by instinct. Their friends organize search parties but find no trace of them."

Patch paused for impact as she noted her friends leaning inward. She leaned towards the lantern and turned it off all the way. She turned her flashlight on and held it so it illuminated her head before going on.

"They were captured. Tambelon."

She paused for emphasis.

"Grogar, a goat like creature was Tambelon's ruler. He drew his power from an ancient bell in the city's walls. His goal was to take over Pony land. But to do so, he had to banish the Little Ponies. He'd captured the unicorns and now made a complete invasion of Pony Land, capturing them one by one until all of them were in his dungeons. He cast a spell which would banish them to the Realm of Darkness."

She smiled, an evil smirk.

"The Realm of Darkness was more than a place of misery. It was dark as space, cold as ice and hot as fire. Its victims fell subject to loneliness, insanity, and evil. But more than that…Grogar's power grew the more people he banished because after a certain length of time, his power would drain their life-force, killing them and harboring their strength into his magic!"

Everyone began to shiver. 

"But, luckily, our ancestors found his weakness, his bell the source of his strength and so they escaped his clutches. But, there is a saying that Grogar conquered that weakness while in the Realm of Darkness and swore to return in five hundred years to try again…four years from now."

She stopped and no one moved.

Then, there was a crash of lightning and Sweetheart screamed.

Everyone laughed but then was more than ready to talk of happier subjects. The topic drifted to boys, parties. Then, it was Clover that heard it…. a low groan, followed by a frightened cry.

She sat up fast. The others were dreaming and the rain was howling. Thinking perhaps she merely imagined it, she turned back into her pillow. Then it came again. It sounded sad, lost, afraid. She stumbled to her feet and grabbed a cloak she'd flung into her bag. 

Wrapping it around her shoulders, she stepped slowly over Bon-Bon and Starlight. But then, her clumsiness struck, she tripped over Melody and landed on top of Patch. Soon everyone was awake.

"Clover! Get off!"

The purple pony cursed her ungainliness and stumbled to her feet. It was Bright Eyes that noted her clothing first.

"Clov. You have got to be kidding! Out in this rain?"

She turned to her friend, eyes shining. "Someone's crying. I heard them. They're hurt. Are you coming or not?"

Without waiting for an answer, she left the tent.

Her friends exchanged glances before heading after her.

* * *

"Guys! Here!"

Bright Eyes and Patch followed Clover's voice. They found their friend, kneeling in the mud, her cloak draped over a small form. As they drew closer they saw it was a white foal, little more than seven years at the most. Her mane was a dark green with a strip of red through the center. Her tail was simply green. She had leaves as her symbol. 

But Clover was staring at her forehead and she spoke, softly,

"Bright Eyes? Patch?"

She gestured them over and gently brushed the foal's mane aside.

There, in the direct center of her forehead was a single curled spiral.

Patch gasped and her eyes glimmered excitedly.

"It is," she whispered, "A unicorn."


	6. Part 1:Answers

Chapter Six: Answers

Chapter Six: Answers

The images swum through her mind…memories. 

She saw her mother younger but still her mother playing with her younger self. She remembered her first winking, when she needed her mother to bring her back in. Her first meeting with her best friend shot through her mind. The way her friend had been so downdraught, so insecure. She was still that way, no or little confidence lived in her heart.

And all those memories were all she had.

She knew her friend and her mother weren't there. 

The tears came and trailed down her cheeks.

"hey Guys! I think she's coming to!"

The alien voice startled Baby Gusty and she opened her eyes.

Seven strange and unfamiliar faces were staring down at her. Baby Gusty reacted on instinct. Her horn flared and she winked out.

Patch backed up, "Wicked Cool!"

The group turned a glow emerged and Baby Gusty winked back in. she backed up, her horn lit to force them back with wind if need be. She was in a strange land with strange ponies, she was jumpy and nervous. Then it was the one that was pin k with yellow mane and tail that stepped forward. She had stars as her symbol.

"We won't hurt you. I promise. We want to help you."

Baby Gusty didn't know why but she heard the sincerity in the older pony's voice. She relaxed and stepped forward a bit.

Starlight smiled. This girl looked about seven or eight which was about five years younger than her. And judging by her face she was scared and alone. Starlight moved closer and knelt to sit on her knees so she was level with her.

"Hi there. My name's Starlight," she motioned to each of her friends in turn, "This is Bon-Bon, Patch, Bright Eyes, Melody, Sweetheart, and finally, Clover."

The magenta one called Melody stepped forward, "So, what's your name?"

Baby Gusty decided to use her birth name here as these teenage ponies used theirs.

"Gusta."

"Gusta," she repeated. "I like that. Ya go by that, or a nickname?"

"I…I'll go by Gusta."

Starlight got her attention again, "So…are-"

Patch, unable to help herself interrupted, "Are you _really_ a unicorn?"

The girl smiled. "Last time I checked."

"Oh how cool is this?" she smiled brightly. Baby Gusty watched to see what would happen. Bright Eyes ventured,

"Can you always dematerialize like that and recur where you desire?"

The girl giggled. "You talk like Wind Whistler. So I'll say to you what I say to her, 'what's that mean in English?"

Bright Eyes blushed. "Sorry. Can you always disappear and reappear where you want to?"

Baby Gusty nodded. "Yeah, it's part of my powers. Every unicorn can 'wink' or disappear and reappear. We can disappearing, 'winking out,' and reappearing 'winking in'."

Sweetheart cut in, "Can you really truly do that? My eyes weren't playing tricks again?"

Baby Gusty smiled. In answer, her horn flared and she vanished. She winked back in by Sweetheart, winked out again and was right back where she started.

"Yes I can."

Bon-Bon cut into the conversation, "Can ya do anything else?"

Baby Gusty smiled, inhaled deeply, and let her power fill her. She let the light flow from her horn and pointed it at Bon-Bon. A huge gust of wind exploded forth, powerful enough to lift Bon-Bon off her feet.

She caught her friend's hooves and Baby Gusty ceased her power. 

"Cool!"

Baby Gusty looked around, surveying the situation. She was in a building, a home of some sort. Clover spoke up,

"My parents are out of town so we took you from the woods to my house. You can stay here until they come home."

"Speaking of which," Starlight spoke out, "Where are your parents?"

Baby Gusty fought her tears, "Momma…"

She then decided she couldn't stand it. She felt alone, scared and frightened. She wanted her mother. These ponies didn't know her. She could lose her cover with them. She collapsed to the ground, buried her face in her front hooves and howled,

"MOMMA!"

Sweetheart forced her way forward. She wanted to be nurse or doctor for one reason:

She wanted to help people. Her mother had told her that because she was so sensitive she would make an excellent one. Sweetheart wrapped her hooves around the younger pony and let her cry into her shoulder. She started to yell now,

"Momma! I want my Momma!"

The remaining ponies exchanged glances. Bright Eyes went to the kitchen and came back with a glass of warm milk, which she handed to the child. The girl thanked her with a nod and drank. Starlight guided the girl to the living room couch and she gently helped her sit down.

"It's okay," she soothed softly. Starlight handed Sweetheart a handkerchief and she gently wiped the tears off of the girl's cheeks.

Baby Gusty dried her tears and said,

"This isn't my time. I'm not supposed to be here. Witches…the witches from the Volcano of Doom they got my best friend and let her be sucked into the tornado that brought us here!"

Bon-Bon spoke up,

"If your friend was taken how did you get here?"

"I…I jumped in after her. She…she isn't here! I have to find her. She's less secure than me! She'll be scared to death!" she turned to her new set of friends. "Please! Help me find her! Please!"

Starlight and the others exchanged glances and then said as one,

"Let's go."


	7. Part 1:True Friendship

Chapter Seven: True Friendship

Chapter Seven: True Friendship 

"Ribbons!"

Baby Gusty ran ahead, her feet becoming coated with mud. The rain was pelting her mane and face but she merely pushed the wet strands from her eyes and walked on. Starlight and Bright Eyes followed close. They were close enough to keep her in their sights but far enough away so that she was out of earshot.

"She's determined, isn't she?" Bright Eyes whispered to her friend. Starlight smiled and nodded.

"Well, judging from what she said, she came here just to get her best friend."

Bright Eyes agreed and looked ahead. Gusta had stopped and was leaning against a tree panting. Bright Eyes and Starlight rushed to her side. They heard the same thing over and over,

"Ribbons.."

Bright Eyes put her front hooves on the girl's heaving shoulders. The foal gasped in air.

"Calm down. You're hyperventilating."

Gusta shook her head. "Don't care. I have to find her!"

That said, she winked out and winked back in up ahead.

Bright Eyes sighed and ran ahead, Starlight trailing. 

Gradually, the whole of the ponies regrouped. It was Melody that said it.

"We've been looking for hours. We should go back in. I'm never gonna get the tangles out of my hair."

Despite the situation, Baby Gusty smiled. "You and HeartThrob would love each other."

Then her seriousness returned, "I can't stop. She's insecure, a scared girl. Her faith in herself is seriously lacking. Besides, I promised I'd always come for her."

Clover smiled at the white girl. It was Sweetheart that called out,

"Who's there?"

They turned and saw up stream a form in the river, clinging to a branch for dear life against the rapids. Baby Gusty's heart stopped. She knew that figure. Even in the dim light she knew it. She plowed through Bon-Bon and Patch and dove into the river.

"Gusta!"

The group of ponies followed her. She had reached the form. Suddenly a rapid rushed over them and then they were gone.

"Gusta!" Patch called out. She had found a bit of a kindred spirit in the small girl. Seeing her pulled under-

"There they are!" Bon-Bon shouted, pointing. Everyone immediately rushed over to where she was pointing. Sure enough, there Gusta was and she was hauling the form they'd seen on her left front hoof. The rapids, as strong as they were, were weaker than this girl. She was conquering them.

She reached the edge and handed the form to Patch.

"Take her."

Patch nodded and pulled the small cold form to higher ground. Melody pulled Gusta out. The girl immediately demanded,

"Is she okay?"

Bright Eyes smiled. "I'm not a doctor but her pulse is strong. She's probably just weak. Is this your friend, is this Ribbons?"

The white girl smiled and walked over. She took one look and nodded.

The other took a time to examine her.

She was smaller than Gusta was. Her skin was a green shade and she had chartreuse tail and mane, although her mane had a single orange strip through it. In the center of her forehead was a small green horn. Her symbol was a single white ribbon. The girl was resting in Bright Eyes' front hooves. 

She suddenly stirred and cracked her eyes. She stretched a hoof to Baby Gusty.

"Gusta…Gusta."

The foal grabbed her friend's hoof and squeezed it. She calmed and seemed relieved. But she was obviously weak as she closed her eyes again, and breathed heavily. Baby Gusty looked at her friends and said,

"We should get her warm huh?"

The others nodded. Bright Eyes stated,

"We should hurry. She could get pneumonia or hypothermia."

Baby Gusty stared at her. Bon-Bon cut in,

'She'll get sick."

Baby Gusty nodded. She looked directly at Bright Eyes. 

"Ribbons is my best friend. I nearly thought I lost her when she was flung to this time, that's why I came after her. She's like my sister. I'm not going to lose her again."

That said, Baby Gusty ducked and squirmed until her best friend was spread over her back. She fought her way up but stood, despite the added weight.

"Let's go."

The seven fillies stood a moment shocked. Then followed. Bright Eyes smiled and said, plainly,

"Now _that's_ friendship."


	8. Part 1:Strong Walls Felled

Chapter Eight: Strong Walls Felled

Chapter Eight: Strong Walls Felled Dream Valley 

_ _

Fizzy walked about the Estate, looking for any of the other unicorns. Suddenly a voice called to her,

"Momma?"

The sparkle eyed pony turned. Her daughter trotted up to her side and nuzzled her. The elder unicorn cuddled her back. The girl asked,

"Momma? I miss Baby Gusty and Ribbon."

Fizzy smiled sadly. "I know, baby. We all do."

The younger girl, looking like a younger version of her mother sighed. 

"I miss Baby Gusty for her attitude and adventure. But I miss Baby Ribbon's kindness. I wish I'd never teased her."

The elder pony, despite how ditzy she could be, smiled a mature smile and nuzzled her child's head, touching her horn to her daughter's. There were tears in the child's eyes. Fizzy sighed; ever since Baby Gusty and Ribbon had vanished everyone was more somber. Even Baby Buttons.

Although Baby Buttons had teased Baby Ribbon endlessly and she and Baby Gusty clashed all the time, she had never really hated them. Fizzy knew she was regretting it. Everyone seemed to have lost their spark. And no one had seen Gusty since her daughter and Baby Ribbon had vanished.

"Ribbon!"

Fizzy looked up. Ribbon ran by. Fizzy winked out and took off after her.

"Ribbon!"

The elder unicorn made no note and kept running. Finally she stopped to catch her breath and Fizzy grabbed her by her mane. As long as she kept a grip, Ribbon couldn't wink out without Fizzy winking out. While it was easy to wink out herself and a foal it was next to impossible to wink out two adults. And Fizzy was not going to help.

"What Fizzy?"

"Where're you going?"

"To look again."

"We've looked everywhere! Can't you locate her telepathically?"

"Not if she hasn't developed her powers. If those are still latent then it would just weaken me without any help because she wouldn't be able to reply."

Fizzy sighed. "Have you seen Gusty?"

The unicorn shook her head, "No not for a few days."

Fizzy bit her lower lip, "Where is she?"

"You know how Gusty is."

Fizzy nodded. She was stunned by how well Ribbon was holding up.

"Ribbon?"

"Yes?"

"Are you okay?"

The adult looked at her friend, tears in her eyes. But she nodded,

"I'm alright. But I have to find my daughter, please let me."

Fizzy looked at her but released her. "Just be careful."

Ribbon nodded in reply and winked out. Fizzy headed back to the Estate. Her daughter was waiting.

"Momma?"

"yes?"

"How is she?"

"Determined," Fizzy answered with a sigh. "But then if you were missing I guess I would be too."

Baby Fizzy nodded. Fizzy took a look at the time and saw that it was time to eat. She led her daughter in and then went to see if she could find anyone else.

Galaxy and Buttons met her in the hall.

"is Gusty here?"

Galaxy nodded. "She won't come out. She was searching all day. But she's too weak now."

"Too weak? GUSTY?"

Buttons nodded. "Too much winking in too short a time."

Fizzy walked past them and down to Gusty's room. She knocked twice.

"Whatta ya want?"

Fizzy slowly opened the door. Gusty had her face turned away and her colors had faded, a sign in unicorns of complete and full-blown exhaustion. She refused to look at Fizzy.

"You want some dinner? We're worried about-"

"I'm fine, Fizzy."

"but-"

"I said I'm fine!"

Fizzy backed up. But not from fear or nervousness. When Gusty had shouted, her voice had cracked.

"Where is she?"

"Gusty?"

The unicorn turned. Her eyes…they were red and puffy. She'd been crying.

Fizzy swallowed, everyone looked to Gusty for strength. She had a wall that no horror could penetrate.

But with the loss of her daughter, that wall had fallen.


	9. Part 1:Lives Explained

Chapter Nine: Lives Explained Catherine Angley Catherine Angley 1 1 2001-10-30T04:08:00Z 2001-10-30T04:09:00Z 2 909 5185 43 10 6367 9.4402 0 0 Chapter Nine: Lives Explained Ponyland 

            It was some time later before Baby Ribbon came to completely. 

            She found Baby Gusty facing at her, eyes closed. Gently, she nudged her. The daughter of Gusty opened her eyes.

            "Ribbons!"

            "Why-"

            "People here call one another by their birth names, I figured we might as well fit in."

            Baby Ribbon nodded. She looked around. There were seven fillies on couches and on chairs nearby. They weren't looking at her. She gasped. She knew them; they'd been in her dream. Their names flew through her mind even before her best friend called them over.

            Starlight walked forward,

            "Hey Ribbons. I'm-"

            "Starlight." She interrupted. She looked to each of them in turn, "Clover, Patch, Melody, Bright Eyes, Sweetheart, Bon-Bon."

            The seven stumbled back. Ribbons drew her face away. Why had she blurted that out?

            "How…how did you know?" Melody managed.

            "I…I saw you in my dream before I was forced here."

            "You _saw_ us?" Patch demanded. Baby Gusty cut in,

            "Her type of unicorn is psychic."

            "Psychic?" Patch's deep yellow eyes lit up. "Oh this is cool!"

            Baby Ribbon blushed a dark red.

            Bright Eyes sat down. "Maybe we should get better acquainted. How about we get to know our lives better? We tell you ours and you tell us yours?"

            The two unicorns nodded. 

            Bright Eyes began,

            "Well, okay, I'm twelve years old and an only child. My dad's a journalist-"

            "A what?" Baby Ribbon asked. Bright Eyes smiled.

            "He writes the newspaper and stories in the news. My mother's a librarian. She works at the library during the weekends but on school nights she's a stay at home mother."

            Bright Eyes went on, "They try to encourage me all the time. My parents tell me that even when I was little I had a great interest in books. I taught myself to read when I was four."

            The two unicorns smiled. "You would absolutely _love_ Wind Whistler," Baby Gusty commented. Her friend nodded. 

            Bright Eyes smiled and gestured to Starlight.

            "My mom owns and works at the Hair Salon. My dad is an engineer. I work at the Ice Cream Parlor by my mom's work. I don't have any siblings either but I love little foals. I wanna be a teacher when I'm grown. I guess I'm a leader too, at least that's what everyone tells me."

            The two smiled and Starlight gestured to Sweetheart. The girl blushed but said,

            "Oh, okay. I've got three younger sisters. And they're really truly sweet! Most of the time anyway. My mom's gotta be a mom all the time and my dad is a doctor. I wanna be a doctor when I grow up, just like my dad."

            Bon-Bon took over from there.

            "I've got an older brother and sister, Rusty and Misty. I've got three younger siblings, one sister and two brothers. My mom's a stay home mom too. Dad's a secretary for law. But he doesn't have to work much because he usually just does some paperwork at home and passes it to a lawyer but that's where we get the money for all my family."

            Patch took the story up then,

            "I'm adopted. No idea who my parents really are but I like my adoptive parents. My dad's a carpenter and my mom's a nurse. That's a good thing with my attitude. I love adventure. If it's never been tried, leave it to me to fix that!"

            Baby Gusty nodded and said with a slight choke, "Momma would adore you."

            Patch smiled, "And comedy's my specialty."

            Melody decided it was her turn and spoke out, "I'm the oldest of my family. I've got twin baby sisters, Jing-a Ling and Ting a Ling. My mom's a nurse and my dad's a police pony. He might be chief soon. I've got s band called the Rock 'n Beats and when I grow up, don't be surprised when my face shows up on a CD cover!"

            Clover sighed and started, "I've got an older sister, Meadowlark and a brother-in-law Cheval. Meadowlark's a famous ballerina. I'm always being compared to her but I never measure up." She sighed. "My dad's an artist and Mom's a stay at home mother. Meadowlark's been trying to be a mother so I might be an aunt soon."

            She smiled and anxious to change the subject said,

            "What about you two?"

            Baby Gusty sighed deeply. "Okay, there's my mother, Gusty. I'm a lot like her, almost a…whatta ya call it?"

            "Carbon copy?" Bright Eyes tried. The white unicorn smiled, her eyes sparkling. 

            "That'll work."

            She went on,

            "My mother's in her late twenties and she looks just like me. Right down to her violet eyes. She's got a really bad temper and I mean, _really_ bad. I inherited it." She had a hint of a gleam in her eyes as she said that. "Anyway, my dad's gone as are all the foals. None of us have fathers, just our mothers. Our fathers went off before we were born, about a month, give or take, and according to Momma, they were either captured or killed. By now, they've all been declared dead. We've been to the Volcano of Doom, where they went to fight and found their remains. Momma's mate left her though. Some of the stallions just ran off instead of fighting. That's where Momma got her toughness from."

            She stopped to take a breath, "we all live together in Paradise Estate, a big old estate with four different houses, a swimming pool, and we even have a separate dance studio. Ribbons…"

            The girl picked up, "Momma and I look alike but we have really different…personalities. I'm shy, she's direct. I'm insecure, she's confident. She's powerful…my power's are…"

            "Latent?" Bright Eyes ventured. "Not developed yet?"

            The girl nodded. The white unicorn nuzzled her.

            Clover spoke out, "You miss your parents don't you?"

            They both nodded although they noted the white one was more reluctant about outwardly admitting it again. Her eyes were shimmering though, as though she longed for tears but her pride was more important. This assumption was in fact not far form the truth. As her mother was, Baby Gusty had a very high pride and toughness.

            Clover said, "I can show you two a guest room but I'm afraid I've only got one bed."

            The white girl spoke up,

            "No problem. We're best friends."

            Clover got up and led the girls upstairs. She showed them the bathroom and all the things they had available. They thanked her and then she left, leaving the two alone.

            "Gusta?"

            The girl turned to her friend,

            "Yeah?"

            "You…you came for me."

            "Of course I did."

             Her friend looked at her from the bed. The girl nuzzled her friend, saying,

            "It'll be okay, that's a promise."


	10. Part 1:Leaving A Mark

Chapter Ten: Leaving a Mark Catherine Angley Catherine Angley 1 1 2001-10-30T04:09:00Z 2001-10-30T04:10:00Z 2 1075 6129 51 12 7526 9.4402 0 0 Chapter Ten: Leaving a Mark Ponyland 

            Clover watched the two younger foals sleep a bit before leaving. She felt that twinge of self doubt again and again tried, unsuccessfully, to push it aside. She walked past the living room where her friends were sprawled out, asleep. But Clover was restless. Over the past few nights she had gotten less and less tired, she was always active. She felt like she was meant to uncover something, to realize something. Now with the arrival of these two unicorns she felt it even more fiercely. 

            Clover felt an eeriness wash over her. She ran as if trying to outrun the feeling, although she knew it was useless. She didn't know where she was going, just knew she couldn't sleep, not yet. She stopped by the window and laid her head against the sill, just watching the night sky. 

            Closing her eyes, she felt the cool wind blow over her face, soothing the tears she had not even realized had begun to fall down her cheeks. She didn't know why but she was drawn to the sky. It wasn't the thought of flying in airplane though. Oh what she wouldn't give for just one minute to soar with wings of her own. Her friends thought her weird. They'd had those same thoughts a few years ago but had since been content with airplanes if they wanted to fly or maybe a hot air balloon. Not Clover. She needed the sky.

            Her tears fell again and she buried her face into her front hooves. Why did she need it so much? Why? She shouldn't have. But she did. She felt like her heart was empty without the sky. She had kept it hidden but not a moment in the day went by when she didn't feel that.

            It was emptiness, a feeling that she wasn't whole. It had always been there, a splinter she pushed to the back of her mind but now as these two appeared, it grew so she could no longer shield her thoughts from it. Tears filled her eyes. That question arouse again. The question she should have been able to answer but never could.

            "Who am I?"

            Oh, her name was Clover Bloom she knew that. But that wasn't what the question meant. She knew her name. There was a difference in what her name was and _who_ she was. She knew her parents noticed it but they instead of talking seemed to get reserved whenever she went to them on the subject and changed the subject.

            The girl laid down on her back and said aloud,

            "Who am I? Why do I need the sky? Why am I not complete? What do I want? Someone, tell me!"

            Her answer was silence.

* * *

Flutter Valley 

            "Catch me if you can Honeysuckle!"

            "Fat chance of that," she replied, although she chuckled, "You're the fastest of us!"

            Morning Glory forced a smile and fought the sarcastic remark. Instead she went into a deep dive, sending Honeysuckle after her and forcing Peach Blossom and Forget-Me-Not to divide. 

            Rosedust watched form up above, a smile on her lips. Honeysuckle had been less critical as of late. Morning Glory's dreariness had them all concerned. Honeysuckle's concern was the least noticeable in a physical sense but everyone knew she was the most worried. 

            Morning ducked down and skimmed dangerously close to the ground before shooting back up and taking a dive for the water, she pulled up at the last moment.

            Honeysuckle however was not quite that agile and crashed into the water. Morning Glory laughed out loud in her familiar girlish giggle. 

            Honeysuckle looked up at her, with a cynical glare and shook her self off. Her wings would have to dry but at least she wasn't drenched anymore. She stepped out of the water and said,

            "How do you do that?"

            Morning glory did a backwards flip, a gesture of 'no idea.'

            Honeysuckle had to smile though. It was nice to hear the youngest of them laugh again. She had been so discontent as of the late. So when she went back to a slightly playful stage, it pleased the peach flutter pony. 

            Morning Glory took off, down towards the fields of flowers around the whole valley. She was just cruising over some dandelions when she heard someone call her name,

            "Hey! Morning Glory!"

            The girl smiled and said, "Hey, Buttercup."

            The flutter pony she addressed was of a yellow color with two flowers as her symbol. Her hair was the color of gold and her eyes a dark yellow. She smiled at the youngest of the Flutterponies.

            Morning Glory returned the smile but then she heard a terrible sound,

            "Tell em who I am!"

            She stopped going forward a minute and just hovered.

            "Why do I need the sky?"

            Morning Glory let out a growl and pressed her front hooves against her ears. The voice was so loud!

            "Morning Glory?"

            Buttercup turned around. The younger pony wasn't moving, just clutching her head.

            "TELL ME!"

            Morning Glory tightened her grip and the pain began to affect her hovering. She was faltering.

            "Morning Glory!" 

            the girl turned her eyes and saw Honeysuckle had taken to the air again, thanks going to the warm day, baring down on her. Rosedust and Peach Blossom weren't far behind her.

            "TELL ME WHO I AM!"

            Morning Glory let out a yelp of pain before it exhausted her, and knocked her into unconsciousness. Her wings ceased their frantic beating and she tumbled to the ground, into blessed quiet.

            "MORNING GLORY!"

* * *

Ponyland 

            Starlight and the others followed the two unicorns to the park. They'd told the two that they'd take them to the park, to try and get them to draw out of their depressed state. So far, it was working.

            The two ran after each other, playfully. The others told them,

            "Meet us over there when you're done okay?"

            The two nodded. Starlight stayed but the others ventured over to the booth for ice cream. The two unicorns wandered over to the trees. There, they sat.

            "Ribbons, you okay?"

            The girl nodded, saying, "I miss my Momma."

            Baby Gusty sighed; she missed her mother too, terribly. She hadn't realized how much she loved her until she was no longer there. But she could not fall or crack. Her friend needed her. There would be time for mourning and homesickness later. Right now, her first priority was Baby Ribbon. 

            "Where did you two come from?"

            The two looked up. Standing over them was a teenaged colt of a dark green color. He had dark gold hair and blue eyes. His symbol was sword.

            "Leave them alone, Slayer." Starlight said as she walked over. The older boy pony laughed.

            Baby Gusty stood up. She didn't have to be psychic to know this guy was trouble. She stood in front of Baby Ribbon protectively. The colt took definite notice of this.

            "Let me make it clear, leave."

            "We were here first, " Baby Gusty countered. Her horn glowed dangerously.

            "Neat, playing make believe again? I quit that five years ago, baby."

            The girl narrowed her eyes. "We aren't leaving."

            Slayer growled. He charged at her, eyes blazing. Baby Ribbon ran, at her friend's insistence. She met up with the other ponies as they rushed over to stand with Starlight. The others came over just in time to see Slayer spring at Baby Gusty.

            "Gusta!"

            But then Slayer was lifted off the ground and Baby Gusty flung him down, hard onto his back. The others were stunned, astonished.

            Baby Ribbon whispered, "The Gusty unicorns are very strong."

            Baby Gusty grabbed Slayer in her mouth by his mane and flung him again onto his back. She released him and he stood, shaking. He was stunned. Baby Gusty narrowed her eyes,

            "Now beat it! Leave us alone!"

            Slayer growled but left.

            Baby Gusty turned to her friends, who stood stunned, she smirked,

            "Torment _my_ best friend? I don't think so."


	11. Part 1: Revelations

Chapter Eleven: Revelations _Dream Valley_

            "Ribbon?"

            The unicorn turned as Buttons, one of her best friends came up. Their children weren't close but Buttons and her had always been good friends. 

            "I want her back, Buttons." Ribbon felt tears sting her eyes. "By the Rainbow itself, she's only seven!"

            Buttons nuzzled her friend. She could feel the tears on her cheeks. Ribbon had seemed the stronger for a time but now she was as bad as Gusty. Gusty looked every day, never stopped. For the two unicorns, life had no meaning anymore. Unicorns were immortal. If they didn't get their children back, the others knew that eternity would be torture for them.

            Buttons sighed, "I know, Ribbon, I know."

            "How's Gusty?" Ribbon said, changing the subject from her to the other distraught mother. Buttons sighed,

            "Just as bad. She's also worried that the witches haven't tried anything."

            Ribbon nodded. That was unusual, especially after Hydia saying that Baby ribbon being there was a reason their plan wouldn't work. It made Ribbon's heart ache that her daughter was a target. Had she been more impulsive, she would have run after the witches. They knew where her daughter had been sent.

            Ribbon looked at buttons and then without another word, disappeared into the Estate.

            Buttons sighed and followed.

Flutter Valley 

            Morning Glory let out a low moan and turned slowly. Her head still hurt. Her wings gave a weak flutter, a natural response, as she began to come to. Looking around, she recognized her bedroom. She was lying on her bed, her wings instead of folded around her belly as they usually were when she slept, were instead lying on the covers. She sat up slowly.

            "What?"

            Morning Glory glanced around her room. The faint rays of sunlight pierced the gloom of the room. It was late day. While the roofs of the Flutterponies individual houses were visible above the ground, the rooms were inside the hills. They had to be underground because the rooms were huge. Flutterponies hated being confined but if they did enter rooms, the rooms had to be large.

            "Morning Glory?"

            The flutterpony turned as Honeysuckle entered. She sat down by her younger friend and said,

            "You okay?"

            Morning Glory nodded, "Y.. yeah I guess."

            "What happened?"

            "I.. I heard a scream in my head, someone pleading, someone desperate. She…she…Honeysuckle, you know how all Flutterponies have a specific tone to their voice, you know that indescribable aura?"

            The peach pony nodded.

            "I…it sounded like a flutterpony but she was pleading for the sky."

Ponyland 

            Clover flipped through her old baby book. Ever since she could remember, she had desired the sky. Maybe there was an answer in this book. Clover had been looking for hours when suddenly a slip of paper and photo fell out.

            Curious, Clover laid the book down and picked them up.

            The photo was of her as a baby, a newborn foul. Glancing closer, she saw something on her back. A terrible feeling shot through her heart. 

            _Couldn't be_, her logic dictated. But Clover was desperate for answers and willing to believe anything. She ran into her room and picked up a magnifying glass. Patch had left it over the other night. 

            Ribbons had gone to Bright Eyes' house and Gusta to Patch's. For once, Clover was grateful Patch could be forgetful. Her parents were out for the day. Clover knew she couldn't share this with them. 

            Her mind raced to the past. She was so clumsy. And her bones broke easily. She didn't bruise easily though which was odd. It didn't make sense. Clover ran her glass over the oddness on her back.

            Small butterfly like transparent objects appeared.

            Clover picked up the note that had been with it. It was a hospital note.

            _Surgery to remove abnormal growth on the back successful. Performed by Doctor Garden, two months after birth._

            Tears clouded Clover's vision. But this wasn't enough, she wanted to know for certain.

            Picking up the phone, she dialed a familiar number. 

            "Meadowlark? Can I come over? I have some questions."

* * *

            Meadowlark swallowed hard as her little sister entered. Her eyes were blazing. 

            "Clov?"

            "Meadowlark, what's this?"

            She handed her sister the photo.

            Meadowlark's heart stalled. _Oh no_, she moaned to herself, _she knows_.

            "How did you find them? Mom and Dad put them in a hidden pocket."

            "What are they?" Clover demanded, ignoring the question. "My bones break easily. I'm clumsy."

            "So?" Meadowlark tried to laugh it off but Clover looked at her with such determined eyes she stopped instantly. 

            "Clover, please…they were so unheard of…Mom and Dad didn't want you teased and cast out.'

            "Meadowlark? Why are my bones so breakable?"

            Meadowlark sighed, "Rare condition, they're hollow."

            Clover's heart leapt into her throat. She leapt to her sister,

            "Sis, Meadowlark, as a sister I'm pleading you, tell me the truth. Please?"

            Meadowlark nodded, knowing she couldn't hide it any longer. Tears spilled down her sister's eyes,

            "Those things…they're wings aren't they? Was I born with wings?"

            Tears fell down her sister's face and Meadowlark's face turned soft and twin tears streaked her older face. Turning away, she whispered,

            "Yes, you were."

End of Part 1 To be Continued 


	12. Part 2: An Eye For A Life

Through Thick and Thin

Part 2 Chapter Twelve: An Eye For A Life Ponyland 

            A loud scream jerked Bright Eyes from her sleep. She immediately recognized it. Racing down the corridor, she opened the door to the guest bedroom.  Walking over to the bed, she gathered the sobbing filly into her front legs. 

            "Hey Shh," she whispered gently to the crying girl. "It's okay."

            The small unicorn buried her face into Bright Eyes' mane, sobbing uncontrollably, 

            "Mama! I want my Mama!"

            Bright Eyes looked at the girl and said gently, "Ribbons? Listen, it's okay."

            The girl was shaking and looked up at Bright Eyes with wet eyes. The orange manned pony smiled and stroked the younger pony's light green hair. She was till shaking but was beginning to calm. Bright Eyes smiled,

            "What's wrong?"

            The foal remained silent.

            "Come on, Ribbons," the girl pleaded gently, "I wanna help but you have to tell me what's wrong."

            The girl closed her eyes and said,

            "Tambelon."

* * *

            Baby Gusty stuck close to her friend. She knew by Baby Ribbon's face she had experienced another vision. What a perfect time for her sixth sense to begin to develop! She was tormented enough. A sixth sense warning of Tambelon was not welcomed. Baby Ribbon still had nightmares about that…it had happened two years ago.

            She'd been the first to arrive in that dreaded city. Her mother had arrived next. She had evaded the guards a time and found her daughter, who was crying. They had been found some time later. But when they were caught, they purposely separated the two. It had taken two months for baby Ribbon to get over the firm attachment that had created between her and her mother.

            "Gusta!"

            The girl was distracted as Clover ran out towards her. She was on her way back from the ice cream parlor and was supposed to meet the others at their clubhouse. Clover looked excited. Her hair was flying behind her.

            "Yeah? What's up?"

            Clover was still stunned by the swift way Gusta had adjusted to their colloquial terms. Sometimes the only thing that distinguished her from other children was her tough attitude and depression and the spiral on her forehead. 

            The two fillies smiled at one another and then Clover's gaze fell sad. She said simply,

            "I found out some secrets…"

            "Clover?"

            Baby Gusty looked at Clover for a moment. Her eyes were puffy and red. She'd been crying. She wouldn't look at Baby Gusty but said softly,

            "I…I don't know if I'll ever forgive my parents."

* * *

            Baby Ribbon stood by the outskirts of time, thinking. Ever since that dream, she felt drawn to this area, where nature still roamed. She closed her eyes and inhaled. 

            Crashes of thunder made her open her eyes and look around. There were no clouds, nothing. Instead, a mist had formed before her. She backed up.

            "No…no!"

            Bray looked at her and said, "Yes."

* * *

            "Clover…you don't mean…"

            Clover nodded, "I was born with wings."

            Patch turned to Baby Gusty as if to ask, "Really?"

            The girl nodded and pointed to the photo Clover had brought. "These are flutterpony wings. Flutterponies are the fastest pegasus in the sky; they fly faster than even the wind. They're very clumsy on land but in the air, they're acrobats."

            The others knew then it was true, that fit Clover to a T. she was a klutz and whenever she landed after a ballet leap she was a mess but in the air she was enchanting. They turned to Clover.

            The girl had laid her face into her front legs and tears were streaming down her face. They heard her say,

            "How could they? How could they take my life away?"

            Starlight cut in, "They didn't take your life; just your wings,"

            "What's life without the sky?"

            Before anyone could say anything else, Baby Gusty leapt up. She cried,

            "Ribbons is calling to me! Her powers are faint but I feel her!"

            She ran outside, the others hot on her heels.

* * *

            "Leave me alone!"

            Bray ran after the unicorn and easily knocked her down.

            "Grogar wants one thing from you…your horn!"  
            The girl screamed. But as Bray neared her, a forced grabbed him and tugged him back. Bray turned to face his assailant. 

            Baby Gusty punched Bray three times, knocking him from her friend. She stood over Baby ribbon, protectively.

            "What do you want?"

            "Hee-haw, Grogar is close…so close. He sent me to get…the rest of the power he needed. Don't try to fight me, you won't win."

            Baby gusty smirked,

            "We'll see about that."

            Baby Ribbon watched as her bets friend and Bray exchanged blows. Baby Gusty started to bleed as Bray had a spear like those they used to trap the ponies. But he wasn't using it for the cages; he was using it like a weapon. 

            Baby Ribobn saw the other ponies approaching. 

            Bray saw this as well and took a final blow. His spear sliced over the white foal's left eye. She clasped it closed and then with a flash of her horn, sent him barreling backward with a huge gust of wind. He almost charged again but swiftly saw he was outnumbered. The little foal could pack quite a punch. He was bleeding immensely, much more than she was. He touched an insignia on his chest and vanished.

He was so much crueler.

            "Girls!"

            Baby Ribbon ignored Melody's cry and raced to Baby Gusty.

            "Gusta?"

            The unicorn looked at her friend, her eye still closed. By the Rainbow, it hurt. She tried to open it and Baby Ribbon screamed.

            Blood was trailing from the empty socket.

            Baby Gusty ignored the other screams from the older ponies and grasped her friend's face in her front hooves,

            "An eye for your life…I'm fine."

            Tears filled her remaining eye and she said,

            "I'd rather have you…an eye is worth it…I'm fine, I'm fine."

            No matter how many times she said it, she knew it wasn't true. She'd never be fine again.


	13. Part 2: Decision

Chapter Thirteen: Decision 

            "Can I see her?" Baby Ribbon grabbed the doctor by his front hooves, "Please."

            "Calm down, my dear," he replied gently. As a father of five foals, he knew how to deal with hysterical children.

            "Yes you may but she is still in quite a bit of pain. She does not reveal much of it; she has a strong will, that one does."

            Bright Eyes nodded as Baby Ribbon tore past him and down the hall towards her friend's room.

            "Thank you, Doctor."

            The other ponies followed the younger foal into the recovery room.

            "Gusta."

            Starlight and Bright Eyes were by the two foals in a moment and were swiftly followed by the others. The white girl smiled at them despite the pain they could see was coursing through her body. Her right eye smiled at them as her left was wrapped firmly.

            "Gusta…"

            The girl smiled and sat up. "I'm alright, I'll prove it."

            The ponies stared at her. She slowly removed the patch from her left eye without so much as a wince although they could tell it was causing unimaginable pain in her body. She kept her face strictly devoid of any pain.

            "Oh Gusta." Tears spilled down the other unicorn's face.

            A long scar ran over her friend's left eye, permanently sealing it shut. She would never see from that eye again. Tears spilled over Baby Ribbon's cheeks and she flung her front hooves around her friend until she was weeping into her friend's mane. 

            Starlight was stunned; Gusta was the one hurt and yet she was calmer than her friend. The girl held her friend close and then gently brushed her friend's horn with her own. An eerie calm aura settled over the girl and she stopped crying.

            Gusta looked up at her older friends and smiled,

            "I'm alright, it's Ribbons I'm worried about. Take care of her, until I can get out?"

            Bright Eyes nodded. 

            Baby Gusty inhaled deeply, "When do I get out?"          

            Starlight answered, "In two days, they want to make sure there are no complications they missed."

            The girl nodded, "Fine."

            She rubbed her hurt eye once and then said, "I should probably sleep huh?"

            Bright Eyes nodded, "you'll need rest to get better."

            The ponies began to file out, Bright Eyes and Starlight first, Clover left last with Baby Ribbon. The tiny blue pony looked at her and said softly,

            "Clover,"

            "Yeah?"

            She nuzzled the older pony and said, "They say my type of unicorn can predict small things about the future. Don't lose faith; your happiness is coming."

            Clover stared at her. Her eyes were still wet with tears yet she sensed Clover had always had her own discomfort and did what she could to ease it. More than that,

            Her eyes shimmered with truth.

            Then she trotted ahead, leaving Clover with a faint sliver of hope in her soul.

* * *

            Baby Gusty buried her face into her pillow as soon as she was alone. Tears flowed from her right eye. It wasn't fair. She would never see with both eyes again, she would forever have one eye. Oh she didn't regret saving her friend, she would have given her other eye as well but the point was that unicorns were immortal. She would live until the end of time itself. 

            That was the curse of being a unicorn. They were immortal. Her mother as well as the other unicorns were in their twenties and thirties and thereby very young by unicorn standards to be having children. Most waited until they were in their hundreds. Unlike earthlings who lived around a hundred to a hundred and fifty years; pegasi who lived around two hundred; and flutterpony and sea ponies that lived around three hundred; unicorns were immortal and once they hit maturity, they ceased aging. Galaxy was the eldest unicorn; she was four hundred. 

            The girl looked upward with her remaining eye and thought to the unicorns that were her family.

            Her mother and her surrogate aunts: Fizzy, Ribbon, Buttons, Galaxy, and Mimic. Her mother told her several times that she wanted her to have a best friend who was a unicorn. She and Baby Ribbon had bonded almost as soon as they were born. Baby Gusty had never understood why but now as she realized how long eternity was when she thought of how long she would be without her left eye. Her mother wanted her to have a friend that would live as long as she.

            Now she realized that she would have to let all her earthling friends die. Watch them perish and her new friends as well. Except Clover…she had been born a flutterpony, she was certain of it. Whether or not her wings could be restored she wasn't sure of. She'd heard her friend's prediction. She prayed it was right. Clover's self esteem was so low, it scared Baby Gusty. But there was something else bugging her.

            Looking out the window, she said softly,

            "Mama…"

* * *

            Baby Ribbon stood at the window, letting the wind blow her mane. She took a deep breath. She was inexperienced and couldn't even wink out right…still…

            She closed her eyes, lit up her horn and called out with all her might, through her mind alone,

            _"MAMA!"_

Dream Valley 

            Ribbon was jerked from her sleep by a feeling. She sat up when suddenly a voice shot through her mind, a telepathic message,

            _"MAMA!"_

            Immediately Ribbon replied, as if afraid to lose a connection, if it indeed was one,

            _"Baby?"_

            Her answer brought tears to her eyes,

            _"MOMMY!"_

            Baby Ribbon hadn't called her Mommy for two years.

            _"MOMMY!"_

            Ribbon smiled through her tears,

            _"Sweetie, where are you?"_

_            "Mama, it's…so hard. 'Head hurts."_

_            "I know, baby. Tell Mommy. Tell mommy where you are."_

_            "5---500 years…future…hurts"_

Ribbon's heart stopped, the future?

_            "Baby? Are you safe?"_

_            "Gusta…helped me…Mommy, she's…one eye left!"_

Ribbon's head could feel her daughter's exhaustion but she had to know some details.

_            "Baby, stay with Mommy a little longer. Baby Gusty's hurt?"_

_            "Lost her left eye! Protecting me!"_

_            "From what?"_

_            "Bray…Mama, Tambelon…it's coming here…know it is."_

_            "Sweetie…" _Ribbon heard silence now._ "Baby! Baby! No, don't leave Mommy yet!"_

But only silence echoed through her mind.


	14. Part 2: Power-Up

Chapter Fourteen: Power-Up Flutter Valley 

             Morning Glory's sleep was disturbed. She kept having the same dream. A girl of a light purple shade with light pink hair and a clover as a symbol was clinging to her, whispering,

            "Don't let them take my wings again. Please."

            Tears spilled down the girl's cheeks as she buried her face into Morning Glory's mane and brushed her wings with Morning Glory's…

            Morning Glory sat up, wide-awake. Sweat was beaded on her forehead. Why did that dream always return? Tears filled Morning Glory's own eyes as she remembered the desperation in that filly's voice. She sat up, swiftly brushed through her mane and splashed the sweat from her face.

            Walking outside, she saw the rest of her 'family' as that's what they were, flying about, playing in the sky. For once, the flutterpony laid down in some of the flowers and simply watched them. 

            Rosedust watched her friend worriedly; she was so melancholy lately. It was like someone had sucked the joy from her life. She wasn't the only one who noticed. She knew the others were aware. 

            Morning Glory felt her queen's eyes on her and stood. She stretched her wings and then leapt into the air. Shifting her wings to utter-flutter for more speed, she rose towards the empty sky, the kingdom of the clouds.  

            Peach Blossom and Forget-Me-Not followed the girl with their eyes. Nodding at each other, the two friends headed up after the youngest of them. They found her darting through the clouds as fast as she could, letting the wind blow her mane back.

            She turned upside down a few times, closed her eyes and opened her front legs to the light of the sun. She hovered a moment or two and they swiftly caught up to her. 

            "Morning Glory?"

            The girl turned around,

            "Peach Blossom, Forget-Me-Not, what's wrong?"

            "We thought you could tell us what was wrong with you. You seem depressed lately."

            "I'm alright, honest."

            She tried to turn away but two other Flutterponies blocked her path,

            "Iris! Daisy!"

            "Rosedust wants to talk to you," the white one with yellow hair answered her. She had a daisy on her side, the flower from where she got her name. Her companion, Iris was of a dark violet shade with lighter purple hair and tail. On her side were two irises, one purple and one indigo shaded.

            Morning Glory said simply, "Not now, I can't." she turned but her way was blocked by a flutterpony of an orange shade with black and orange mane and tail.

            "Tiger Lily!"

            A white pony with red hair met her as she turned again. Morning Glory sighed,

            "Carnation,"

            Lily and Violet blocked her final depart. She sighed,

            "Alright, I give up."

Dream Valley 

            Ever since her vision, Ribbon had gathered the other unicorns together. She didn't know what to do. She knew Gusty would be relieved to know her daughter was alive. That was the first thing that had rushed through Ribbon's mind when she heard her baby's voice was relief. But Ribbon didn't know how she would tell Gusty her daughter had lost one of her eyes.

            "They're alive,"

            Gusty ran to ribbon and demanded,

            "Where are they?"

            "The future, five hundred years into the future."

            The hope drained from Gusty's eyes. She lowered her head. But Ribbon wasn't done.

            "We have to get to them. My daughter said that she saw Bray. And he attacked her."

            In a split second they all spoke,

            "Is she all right?"

            "How did he get there before Tambelon?"

            "What about _my_ daughter?"

            Ribbon sighed deeply.

            "She's alright, thanks to your daughter, Gusty. She said that Baby Gusty saved her but…"

            "But?"

            "But in the process, she lost her left eye."

            Gusty froze, as did all the others. Then after a moment's silence, Gusty let out a yell. Her eyes lit up with anger and she hissed,

            "How do we get there?"

Ponyland 

            It had been a good month since Baby Ribbon had managed to speak to her mother. She had been trying her power more lately and was surprised that it was much easier now that there was no one to compare it to that would tease her. 

            Recently her friend was going to the gym more lately. Every day she went, even if her muscles were screaming. She ignored Patch's concerns that she would hurt herself. She replied with the same answer every time,

            "I lost to Bray, that won't happen again."

            Every day it was a good hour on the weight machines. She spent hour upon hour lifting the small weights she could. As the days went by, she became stronger. Now, in such a short amount of time, her strength had grown astronomically. 

            Baby Ribbon was not the type to enjoy gyms as her best friend did. Although they were best friends, they did not always enjoy the same things. When Baby Gusty went to the gym with Patch, Baby Ribbon went with Starlight and Sweetheart to the pool, with Melody and Clover to the music store or with Bright Eyes to the library. 

            Of her time in this future, Baby Ribbon decided the best was the reading. Although she could read a little before she was sent to the future, Bright Eyes helped her read much better. She was up to a sixth grade reading level in such a short amount of time. Bright Eyes said she was a fast learner.

            Books opened a new world for her. They had beautiful descriptions. She would often pick up romances and dream of her own family back home who loved her so. Her homesickness had grown worse. She wanted her mother more than she could ever remember needing her. 

            Baby Gusty was still athletic but very self-conscious about her eye. The scar was long and ran down the straight center. In fact, right after she had gotten out of the hospital she'd asked Starlight's mother if she could give her a hairstyle that could hide it. The adult had agreed, commenting that she was very brave to protect her friend like that.

            To that, Baby gusty had replied,

            "Ribbons like my sister. Her smile is all I need. To protect that smile, I would give my life."

            Starlight's mother had merely beamed at that reply.

            Now her friend's mane was shorter, with a part that fell over her left eye. It stayed in place by some miracle. 

            "Ribbons?"

            The girl looked up as Bright Eyes came in with a stack of books. 

            "I thought these might interest you."

            Baby Ribbon beamed, "Thanks Bright Eyes." Then she sighed, "it's a shame you can't meet Wind Whistler, she would simply love you."

            The older filly giggled, "Who's to say? Maybe someday I'll be able to."

            Baby Ribbon took the book on top, labeled, Mysteries of Time.

            As she flipped through the pages, the word _ribbons_ caught her eye. As the type of unicorn she was happened to be psychic but were also able to manipulate ribbons. She read the intro.

            "Is time a straight plane? Is it truly unalterable? I think not. The thought of time travel is very real. Time, I believe, is made up of delicate ribbons wrapped around each other. People fear time travel because they fear it may tear one of these delicate strands. But what if time travel does not tear them merely stretches them to whole new limits? This may let us develop our science beyond our imaginations."

            Baby Ribbon closed the book. If time was made of ribbons then it was hers to command as she saw fit. But…that was ridiculous, she was just a child. Her powers, even if they had potential for something as strong as that, were latent. They would not be strong enough; they weren't strong enough. But still…

            If she could, she could take them back to their own time. 

            Tears spilled down her face.

            "Why do my powers have to be latent?"

            "Because you let them."

            The girl looked up. Baby Gusty was standing in the doorway. She walked in and smiled at her friend. The white skinned pony looked her friend directly in the eyes. She smiled gently.

            "Ribbons, look that's your problem. You can't do it because you don't _believe_ you can."

            She took a breath, "Remember what we did a few weeks ago and now you can wink out?"

            The young girl nodded. Her best friend had helped her. She'd taught her to stop saying _maybe I'll make it_ and made her start saying _I will_.

            Baby Gusty nodded as she saw her friend recalling that.

            "Well it applies to your other powers too, you know."

            The girl smiled faintly but before she could reply, a familiar rumble filled her ears. The two girls raced to window. That storm was here again.

            "No…" The pale blue girl leaned against her best friend. Baby Gusty glared outside fiercely.

            "Tambelon."

            She took off for outside. Baby Ribbon was close behind. She didn't want to be alone. She'd been alone when Tambelon arrived the first time. That would haunt her the rest of time. As the two entered Bright Eyes' living room, they found all the other girls there, starting for the stairs. 

            "Ribbons, Gusta." Starlight sounded stunned, "we-"

            "We have to get out of here." Baby Gusty interrupted her. 

            "Why?" Bon-Bon demanded. Baby Ribbon said gently,

            "Look outside."

            The seven fillies looked outside and gasped. Baby Gusty said,

            "Tambelon. I don't know how Grogar got here years too early but we can't stay here. He'll be attacking soon."

            "Where do we go?" Clover demanded. She felt an icy fear grip her heart. "According to the stories you told us and our own legends, he can cover all Tambelon."

            Baby Gusty looked at her best friend. "But he can't follow you to another time."

            She swiftly told the girls what she and her friend had been discussing. They stared at the pale blue unicorn. Baby Ribbon spoke,

            "But Gusta…"

            "Ribbons," Baby Gusty looked at her friend. "Your belief's all you need. I know the power's in there. Your belief is all that's keeping it from rising. Just like it kept you from winking in and out."

            A loud banging started at the door. The group of girls stood close together. Baby Gusty stood in front of her friend protectively.

            Bray burst the door in. the older girls stepped in front of the younger unicorns. Bray eyed Baby Gusty especially.

            "Grogar has his ways, hee-haw. But it's you I want, little one." He leveled his spear and fired. The girls ducked and ran. Baby Gusty found herself knocked down. She turned and found Bray's spear at her throat.

            "Gusta!"

            She heard her best friend run towards her, the other girls not far behind. From the door came a handful of deformed ponies. She knew then that these were old ponies Grogar had captured but had not killed. He must have kept a handful for these reasons. Why did he plan so?

            Bray motioned the others to keep the fillies busy. He turned to Baby Gusty,

            "Grogar had assistance from the witches,"

            "The witches, they're in the past."

            "But their descendents are alive. Which is more than I can say of you at the moment."

            He began to drive the spear into her neck when Baby Ribbon screamed,

            "Ribbons, take us home!"

            The seven older ponies and Baby Ribbon and Gusty vanished.

                The ribbons of time reacted to their mistress' command and snatched them from that time, throwing them into another.


	15. Part 2: Uncovering Joy

Chapter Fifteen: Uncovering Joy 

_Dream Valley_

            It was Clover that came to first. Sitting up slowly, she moaned. She was in a forest that looked like the Old woods but fresher, with more green. She looked around.

            "Guys! Wake up!"

            One by one her friends came to.

            "What happened?"

            "Where are we?"

            "I'll bet my hair looks terrible."

            "Where are Gusta and Ribbons?"

            Starlight's words chimed the rest of them to action. They found the two not far away, unconscious but atop one another. Starlight and Bright Eyes each gathered one and waited for the sleep to fade. It did so swiftly with Gusta. The girl's deep eyes fluttered open and she looked around. 

            "Ribbons! You did it!"

            The girl came to and shook her head hard. She finally saw what the others had seen and her mouth dropped.

            "I…I did."

            She climbed to her feet slowly. The two unicorns turned to their friends,

            "You've shown us your home." Ribbons began.

            "Now it's our turn to show you ours," Gusta finished.

* * *

            Baby Lofty had been scanning the trees for hours. The witches had claimed that since Baby Ribbon was out of the way there was no longer a threat and yet so far they had done nothing. She flew on.

            Her blond mane and tail whipped past her. She sighed and stopped for a moment to rest.

            "Baby Lofty!"

            She lifted her head and smiled. Her best friend, Baby Surprise was heading towards her. The girl stopped on the same branch that Baby Lofty was resting on. She stretched her wings and then said,

            "You didn't see anything?"

            "Saw lots of stuff, anything useful? No."

            The two sighed and after a brief pause once again took to the air.

* * *

            "Slow down, girls!" Bright Eyes managed to call through her gasps for air. 

            The two unicorn foals slowed and waited for their friends to catch up. Then they took off again, although at a slower pace.

            Every piece of Ribbons' heart was screaming for her mother. But she wasn't about to leave her friends. As it was, she could barely keep up with Baby Gusty. She had never felt so exhausted or tired in her life. 

            "Where are we anyway?" Melody asked as they jogged along.

            "Right outside of Dream Valley, our home. After we get through the woods we'll be in _our_ home."

            Starlight sensed their despair and tried to make conversation.

            "You sure that we'll be welcome?"

            Gusta smiled brightly, "Of course, we've got a huge family."

            "How so?" Bon Bon asked. Ribbons answered,

            "Well, we have our mothers of course and the other unicorns who were consider aunts. There are five unicorns, not counting our own mothers: Fizzy, Mimic, Buttons, Galaxy, and Gusty for me. Same for Gusta except she looks up my mother as an aunt, not her own mother. Then there are the fifty or so earthlings, the thirty or so pegasi and then the twenty sea ponies that live in the rivers and ocean."

            The seven teenagers were stunned. 

            "Wow, that's a ton."

            The girls nodded. The two unicorns parted the branches in font of them. Bright Eyes gasped and her friends echoed her. Starlight spoke.

            "Wow."

            They were looking onto a lush valley full of fresh grass and a fresh running river. They saw fields of flowers and thick patches of rich clovers. Trees with heavy red apples hung around the whole valley, the plumpest fruits by the wide slick river.

            In the direct center was a pink estate with a blue gate. It looked tremendous. Half of their town could have fit in it. To the side was another building, designed to be a nursery from the appearance. To the far side, was what looked to be a stage.

            But it was the scenery, the beautiful nature that took the teenage ponies' breaths away.

            Bright Eyes broke the silence,

            "What is…where are…what is this beautiful place?"

            The two unicorns smiled,

                "This is our home. This is Dream Valley."


	16. Part 2: Reunion

Chapter Sixteen: Reunion 

            The two unicorns stood for a moment before they began to run down into the valley, screaming,

            "Mama!"

            Their friends took off after them but it didn't take long for Clover to trip and send them all sprawling. The friends wound up in a pile up.

            The six other teenagers said in unison,

            "Clover!"

            The pink manned girl climbed to her feet sheepishly. "Sorry."

            The two unicorns made no note of the pile up. Instead they merely focused ahead. Suddenly, the white unicorn cried out,

            "Surprises?"

* * *

            Baby Surprise screeched to a halt in mid-air, not an easy maneuver especially for one who had just recently broken in her wings. She squinted her eyes. 

            "No way!"

            But it was. There, beneath her was Baby Gusty and Baby Ribbon. She flared her wings and dove. Baby Lofty flapped madly and tried to catch up with her friend. Baby Surprise was better in the air than she was. But when she too saw what had caused her friend's reaction, she struggled to catch up.

            She couldn't believe this. The two had been gone for too long, probably a month or so. She had since lost count. Gusty and Ribbon had been going out their minds and the only comfort they seemed to get was that they _knew_ (although they neglected to say _how_ they knew) that their daughters were alive.

            As the two pegasi drew closer they saw a group of seven teenagers with their friends, all earthlings. And Baby Ribbon looked near exhaustion. She was starting to sway and Baby Gusty let her lean against her side.

            "Baby Surprise," Baby Lofty said suddenly. Her friend turned in her flight and hovered a moment, saying,

            "Yes?"

            "You should got get Gusty and Ribbon. You're faster than me."

            "but I wanna se them too."

            "Yeah but don't ya think they wanna see their mothers?"

            Baby Surprise had to admit that she had her there. If she had been separated from her mother for even as long as a week, she would rush right into her mother's embrace. She gave her friend and nod and banked, heading back towards the Estate. Baby Lofty flew on, seeing that the group had moved. But that wasn't a problem, she'd find them.

            She banked over the trees, still a little shaky on her wings. Her mother had told her it would be a while before she was steady on them. In actuality, she wasn't supposed to fly without someone with her; all the younger pegasi were told to fly in pairs in case of trouble. But she was so close to the ground, she didn't see the harm in it.

            "Baby Gusty! Baby Ribbon! Where are you?"

            She got no answer but narrowed her eyes. She had seen them. Both she and Baby Surprise had. They were down there…somewhere.

            "Baby Gusty! Baby Ribbon!"

* * *

            "We should split up."

            "But Ribbon, you said that Baby Ribbon told you that she was in the future. We know they aren't here. We should ask the Moochick."

            Ribbon glared at Buttons, her eyes ablaze. "The Moochick has helped us many times, Buttons, but I don't trust his magic where my daughter is involved."

            Gusty had to agree, "I stand with her on this, Buttons. His magic is less than perfect."

            "Any other ideas?"

            "I know as well as you do that if magic was used to send them to the future than magic can bring them back. It's just a matter of finding out what magic was used."

            "Gusty! You're crazy!" Galaxy's disbelief was quite plain. "The spell is of the Witches. You two can't seriously be considering confronting the Volcano of Doom!"

            The two answered as one, "My daughter is concerned; I'll confront anything."

            But before they got the chance,

            "Gusty! Ribbon!"

            The door flew open and Baby Surprise flew in, obviously in a terrible haste. She lost control and spun over the six unicorns' heads, slamming into the wall. The adults winced and then swiftly went to see if she was alright. 

            The girl looked at them from her position and then swiftly turned herself right side up, shouting.

            "Ribbon! Gusty! You won't believe this but Baby Lofty and I _saw_ your daughters!"

            Immediately, Gusty and Ribbon pushed forward, their hearts pounding. Gusty's voice was cold but littered with hope.

            "if you're joking-"

            "I wouldn't joke about this!"

            Ribbon wasted no more time. She now sensed her daughter's magic. But it was dangerously low as if she had used a great portion of it at one setting.

            "Take us there."

* * *

            "this place is beautiful." Bright Eyes commented as they passed through the small patch of trees, taking the shorter way into the valley. Gusta had taken Ribbons onto her back again. The girl was still conscious but obviously very tired. Gusta smiled,

            "I know. My mom's been here since she was born and Aunt Galaxy has been here for centuries."

            "centuries?"

            Ribbons spoke softly to Starlight's inquiry. "Unicorns are immortal."

            Sweetheart was stunned as were the others and she spoke, "really, truly? We were told that unicorns _did_ exist at one point but we were never told that."

            "It's a curse in a way." Gusta said simply, "That's a reason Mama is so glad Ribbons and I are best friends-"

            "So when your other friends die you'll have a friend still," Patch concluded. Gusta nodded. 

            "I miss Mama. She's tough but she's probably going crazy."

            The group came to a river. Gusta giggled and turned to her friends. She gently let her friend off her back and then stuck her head under the water. When she surfaced, bubbles appeared on the surface, three. As their earthling friends watched in awe, three small sea ponies emerged, singing,

            "Shoo Be Doo, Shoo Shoo Be Doo. Shoo Be Doo. Shoo Shoo Be Doo."

            Clover backed up, "No way!"

            Gusta giggled at her friends' shocked faces and even Ribbons managed a faint snicker. Gusta giggled,

            "These are the baby sea ponies." She pointed to each in  turn with her horn. First to yellow one with purple hair. She was in a pink duck float, "Sea Star."

            Next Gusta gestured to the middle one, who was light green with aqua hair. She was resting in a pink turtle float. She winked at the new comers. "Sea Shimmer."

            Finally, she pointed to the last one, a lavender pony with pink hair. She was resting in a blue fish float. "Surf Rider."

            "Baby Gusty, Baby Ribbon, we've missed you!" Surf Rider greeted her unicorn friend.

            "We need a lift across," Gusta said after greetings were exchanged. The sea ponies giggled,

            "Not a problem."

            The three dove underneath and then rose again with a large shell. "Climb aboard," Sea Shimmer said with a smirk. 

            The group slowly did so and in a few minutes were on the other side. As the sea ponies turned to leave, they called,

            "Baby Gusty! Baby Ribbon! Your mothers are with Baby Surprise looking for you."

            Then they vanished beneath the water. The two unicorns walked on, but their earthlings friends stared at the water for a moment, still in shock.

            Ribbons stopped and closed her eyes,

            _"Mama…"_ she begged telepathically, _"Mama…we're here…we're near the river…please…Mama…"_

            She spoke,

            "Let's rest a  minute. I'm tired."

* * *

            Gusty had been running after Ribbon for a while. She claimed to have received a message from her daughter, telling her to come to the river. As Gusty ran, she felt her heart grow heavier and heavier. She wanted her daughter back. She remembered that the last thing that had happened before her daughter was exiled was that she was angry with her. Unlike previous unicorn generations, after several centuries of living alongside earthlings and pegasi, unicorns acquired the ability to regret. Now she had never regretted anything more in her life.

            Ribbon's voice snapped her from her thoughts.

            "Ribbons!"

            Looking up, Gusty's voice ran out, either she was not even aware of the emotion she was displaying or she didn't care.

            "GUSTA!"

            Ribbons and Gusta leapt to their feet at the sound of their names.

            "mama…" Tears  trickled down Ribbons' face. "MAMA!"

            She ran forward and embraced her mother, crying hysterically. Ribbon touched her horn to her daughter's and started crying herself, with both relief and happiness. She felt like her heart would explode with happiness. She had not felt such joy since the day she gave birth to her little girl.

            Gusta ran forward herself and let her mother embrace her the same way, not caring about toughness or display of emotion. She was a child. She wanted her mother.

            Gusty tugged her daughter close with her neck and then, with her daughter once more safe, she let the tears flow.


	17. Part 2: Legends or Reality?

Chapter Seventeen: Legends or Reality 

            "Mama!" Baby Ribbon snuggled deeper into her mother's embrace. "Mama…oh Mama…I thought I'd never see you again."

            Ribbon made no reply except she tightened her hold on her daughter, touching horns with her. A light aqua light illuminated for a moment. Baby Ribbon felt her mother's warmth spread through her whole body and soul again. She closed her eyes and leaned against her mother's front shoulder.

            Ribbon let tears seep out of her eyes and nuzzled her daughter as close and firmly as she could. Her daughter made no rejection. If anything, she tried to push even closer. Ribbon wrapped her tail around her daughter's waist, as if to keep her from getting away.

            Gusty and Baby Gusty had a similar reaction, which was rare, especially for those two. Gusty had never been one to reveal emotion and she had passed that trait onto her only child. But now, after so long and so many worries, they each gave no care. 

            Baby Gusty nuzzled into her mother's side and let her mother brush horns with her. She closed her eye as her mother's warmth spread through her. She felt her mother's strength. Her mother was the strongest, her mother was unbeatable. She finally felt safe.

            The seven earthlings watched the reunions with teary eyes. Especially Sweetheart. But then Sweetheart had always had a soft spot for emotional revelations.  But even Patch was looking misty eyed which was a shock because Patch was similar to Gusty in the fact that she hated to reveal emotion. 

            Bright Eyes enjoyed the sweet sight a moment and then her logical and scientific mind set to work. She was stunned by what she saw. She had thought that Gusta and Ribbons were exaggerating when they said that they looked like carbon copies of their mothers. But they had not been.

            It was uncanny. The sole difference that Bright Eyes could see was a slight variation in coloring and size. She wondered how this would be dealt with once the girls were grown. They looked next to identical. Once grown, it would be hard to distinguish who was whom.

            "Gusta, let me see your eye," Gusty remembered Ribbon's alert and pushed her daughter's mane aside.

            A scar ran down her baby's eye, permanently sealing it shut. 

            "I'm okay, Mama…I'm okay."  Baby Gusty stated as she saw the fear, anger, and guilt wash up in her mother's face. She nuzzled close again and said,

            'I'm alright Mama, I'm used to it now."

            "You shouldn't _have_ to be used to it. Who did this to you? I'll teach them to hurt my daughter!"

            "Bray, Mama."

            "What?"

            Baby Ribbon looked at her 'Aunt' Gusty and said,

            "That's what I tried to get across to Mama." She looked at her mother. "Tambelon was close to appearing last time I signaled you. But it's there now."

            "Bray wanted Baby Ribbon. I fought him off," Baby Gusty announced, and Ribbon and Gusty could not miss the slight tint of pride in her voice. Which she had every right to feel. Tambelon had haunted many of their dreams for weeks, the babies most of all. They still usually got nervous at the mention of the dreaded city that had almost been their end. For a child of Baby Gusty's age to face such a fear was a true sign of bravery.

            Baby Ribbon spoke, "That's why we brought them with us." She pointed to their friends and their mothers first took note of the seven teenaged earthlings. Ribbon, the most sociable one stepped forward,

            "Welcome to Dream Valley. Thank you for taking care of my daughter and Gusta."

            The one with a pink body and yellow mane replied, "It was a privilege." 

            Starlight smiled, "allow me to introduce myself. I'm Starlight. These are my friends, Patch, Sweetheart, Melody, Bright Eyes, Clover, and Bon-Bon."

            Gusta giggled, "And this is my Mama, Gusty. Ribbons' mom, Ribbon."

            Ribbon said, "so how exactly did you get back here?"

            Sweetheart almost answered but Ribbons said,

            "Not yet. Can we go home first?"

            Gusta turned to her mother, "they can stay with us right? They're the only ponies from their time who are probably free."

            Gusty nodded, "Of course."

            Ribbon intervened, "But I'm sure that this time will seem odd to them."

            Bright Eyes spoke up, "It is a bit, I admit. But it's so beautiful here."

            Baby Ribbon spoke, "we brought them with us until we can figure out how to free their time from Tambelon." The girl shuddered at the city's name and then said,

            "Can we go home now?"

            the two adult unicorns nodded and started to walk. Baby Ribbon was leaning against her mother with a desperate look in her eyes. Ribbon knelt and let her daughter climb onto her back. They traveled back to the Estate that way, Ribbon carrying her daughter. Baby Gusty trotting alongside her mother and the seven earthlings following, admiring the incredible scenery. 

            They had been raised to think that a place like this was legend and nothing more. But then unicorns were considered mythological too. 

            They no longer knew what was real and what was legend.


	18. Part 2: No Longer A Child, Not Yet An Ad...

Chapter Eighteen: No Longer a Child, Not Yet an Adult

            Reunions were a mix of tears and wonder. The tears were a mixture of happiness and sadness. Happiness to see their lost foals returned safely and alive. But the sadness came from the change in the children. Baby Ribbon was frightened, clinging to her mother as if she was life itself. 

            Baby Gusty stood by her mother like a stone; her expression was unreadable. She was obviously pleased to eb home but her eyes held neither joy or sadness. She had her mane draped over one eye and merely nuzzled an hug she received. She wasn't angry, sad or happy. She was stoic.

            "Girls," it was Cupcake that spoke, "Who are your friends?"

            "Patch," the girls introduced themselves one by one.

            "Starlight,"

            "Sweetheart," an embarrassed blush.

            "Melody,"

            "Bright Eyes, pleased to meet your acquaintance."

            "Clover."

            "Bon Bon."

            With the introductions out of the way, the eyes turned to Gusty and Ribbon. Ribbon answered,

            "Tambelon appeared in their time. They are from what was it?"

            Bright Eyes answered, "four hundred and nightly six years into your future…exactly."

            Wind Whistler looked at this girl. She spoke precisely but could only be twelve, if that. Yet she was more like an adult than a ponyling. She caught Wind Whistler looking at her and said,

            "You must be Wind Whistler. My friends informed me that you would be interested in me and me in the same fashion because of our similarities when it comes to intellectual conversation."

            Wind Whistler could not believe it. This girl spoke the same as her. She stole a glance at her friends, 

            "I have a feeling that these two are only going to be able to find comfort in their maternal figures, rather than from us, as much as we desire that we could do something."

            Wind Whistler nodded and Bright Eyes said, "Wind Whistler, do you have a library…maybe I can find something out about the next course of action we should take."

            The Pegasus nodded and gently led the girl into the Estate. The other girls looked to their new friends. The girls' mothers made a notion that they would probably be best to be alone for now. Melody gazed about and then said,

            "I bet my hair's a mess isn't it?"

            Lofty giggled, "Heartthrob," she said looking at her friend, "you have a kindred spirit."

            The red Pegasus smiled and gently led the earthling girl inside, saying,

            "Well we can fix that, Darling."

            Cupcake started off and Bon Bon followed, saying,

            "Oh, please let me help."

            Clover headed inside towards the pool. She wanted to think. 

            Sweetheart stuck by Paradise, intrigued by the white Pegasus.

            Starlight followed towards the library. Patch trotted after Cherries Jubilee as she headed towards the gym.

            "Sweetie, please."

            "No Mom." Baby Gusty said simply. "I'm fine."

            Gusty gave up. She had been trying for hours to get information from her daughter but her daughter was stubborn and sealed her lips. Finally, the unicorn got to her feet, kissed her daughter  and said,

"I should have named you Stubborn. You're not helping by keeping it in, Gusta."

Her daughter made no reply so Gusty bid her goodnight and left.

            Baby Gusty laid down and closed her eyes. She tried to sleep. She was the daughter of Gusty. She was tough, unbreakable. 

            But her eye stung. Her heart ached. She knew Tambelon was ruthless…what if…what if it got here?  
            she shook her head. It was impossible. But every little sound spooked her. She finally sat up and could take it no longer.

            Sticking her head out first, she saw no one. Relieved, she crept down the hall and into the grown ups quarters. She chose a simple door and opened it.

            Her mother was waiting for her. She ran and leapt onto her mother's bed, falling into her mother's warm embrace, saying,

            "Can...can I stay with you tonight, Momma?"

            "Of course."

            "I was…I was…"

            "Hush," she said sternly but her voice was kind, "I know. You're independent. But you're a child. Let me do my job. Let me be the comforting mother."

            Baby Gusty smiled very faintly and then laid her head into her mother's front hooves and closed her eyes, finally feeling secure.

            She had grown, her mind was older. She was not a naïve little girl anymore…but she was not yet an adult.

            She gave in and let the tears come.


	19. Part 2: Stolen Joy

Chapter Nineteen: Stolen Joy             "Momma?" 

            Lofty turned around and faced her daughter. The girl was getting older. In fact, Lofty knew it was merely a matter of a few years before she took on her birth name, Soaring. She was beginning to long for adventure, a bit like Lofty could be at times but Lofty was more cautious. Her daughter had inherited her father's headstrong and blunt attitude.

            Lofty sighed; it was times like this that she wished her mate was still alive. All the ponies had lost their husband sin the battle that had diminished the witches' numbers. Lofty remembered that her mate had been so thrilled at the thought of being a father. And he had been taken from her, a mere two weeks before Baby Lofty's birth.

            "Momma?"

            Her daughter's repeated request for her attention jerked Lofty from her memories,

            "yes? What is, sweetie?"

            "I wanna know when I can fly higher. I'm sick of staying at roof level."

            Lofty smiled faintly. She had been similar when she was Baby Lofty's age. She had longed to dive and twist through the clouds as she saw the adults doing. But now that Lofty was grown, she knew why her mother had forbidden it.

            "Be patient, sweetie." She answered kindly.  "That time will come."

            The little Pegasus pouted, "I don't wanna wait."

            Lofty knelt to her daughter's level. 

            "I know how you feel baby. I felt the same way. But your little wings aren't strong enough for the gusts that are up there. You'll be strong enough in a few years but not yet."

            Baby Lofty pouted as her mother left for the outside. She plopped down on the couch and said with a scowl,

            "Not fair."

            "What's not fair?"

            The girl looked up and saw Paradise above her. The older Pegasus was kind and all the babies loved her. She was generally very laid back.

            "Momma's not fair," Baby Lofty griped.

            "What brought this on?"

            "I wanna go high!"

            Paradise chuckled; this was becoming a familiar dilemma for all the pegasi mothers. Their children had broken in their wings and now they were anxious to use them. Even Heart Throb's daughter, who was generally very mature, unlike her mother was, was beginning to beg for more independence when she flew. 

            "You will but not yet. I know you kids don't understand but it's too dangerous up there for you just yet."

            "Where's Patch?" the child asked, changing the subject, "She's been hanging with you a lot lately."

            Paradise smiled in answer, "She's trying to cheer up Baby Gusty."

            "How are they?"

            Paradise sighed, "I don't know what they saw but they're going to need as many friends as they can get right now."

            Baby Lofty got up. "Where are they? I'll go and be a friend, now!"

            Paradise smiled, "That's the way. They're at the dance studio."

            Baby Lofty flew out of the room.

* * *

            Bright Eyes looked at her two new friends. They were watching some of their playmates and Clover do ballet steps but they did not smile. They were laying down and Baby Ribbon was leaning against her best friend's flank. Their mothers looked at them with worry in their eyes. Occasionally, Baby Gusty would touch her horn against her best friend's and the two would light up but even that was brief. 

            Bright Eyes and Starlight walked over to stand by Ribbon and Gusty. Starlight spoke in her mature and kind voice,

            "You two look tired."

            The two adults nodded, "Yes, our daughters wanted us last night."

            Bright Eyes nodded, "Understandable."

            Gusty turned to the two younger girls, "I wanted to thank you girls. I didn't get much from my daughter, not surprising cause she's like me, but I want to thank you for watching over my baby."

            "Not a problem, Gusty." Starlight replied, "it was a pleasure."

            Clover walked over, "yeah…and she shed some light on some things."

            Ribbon looked at Clover. The girl, surprised and embarrassed, turned her face away. Bright Eyes answered,

            "Clover has always been klutzy and very fragile. We found out that it was because she was born a flutter pony."

            The two unicorns turned to Clover. The pink maned girl did not turn to then but instead focused her eyes on the sky. She said softly,

            "I hope that I can shed some light on who I am."

            Buttons had been eavesdropping and said, as she walked over,

            "Clover?"

            "Yes?"

            "How would you like to visit Flutter Valley?"


	20. Part 2: The Secret of the Wings

Chapter Twenty: The Secrets of the Wings Flutter Valley 

            It had been a good two days since Morning Glory had been called to talk to her queen. She had not had much to say. She didn't know why but she simply wasn't ready to talk about it yet. But as she thought over it, she decided that she could keep it no longer hidden.

            The girl spread her wings and took to the air. She soared straight past the playing ponies. They gave their young friend a concerned glance but made no move to pursue. It would have been useless in any event. Morning Glory was too fast for any Flutter Pony to catch alone.

            Morning Glory finally landed outside the fanciest hut on the highest hill. She stuck her head in,

            "Rosedust?"

            "Morning Glory? Come in."

            The girl folded her wings and then dove down into the wide underground chamber, spreading her wings wide as she fell. Rosedust smiled at her friend and greeted her as she landed. Morning Glory said gently,

            "I…I've decided to tell you what's been bugging me."

            Rosedust let out a sigh of relief.

            "I'm glad."

            Morning Glory chose a small pillow to rest her knees on, while her leader chose a small chair. Morning Glory took a deep breath,

            "It's been the dreams."

            "The dreams?"

            "Yes."

            "What kind of dreams?"

            "They're like a mirage, Rosedust." Morning Glory could see them clearly as if she had just awoken from one. She met her queen's eyes,

            "It's a mixture of sobs and questions and then I'm alone and this young flutter pony, maybe…oh, twelve, is running to me. At first, her wings are so pale I can't see them and then they sprout into fully grown wings. She just begs me to protect them and not to allow her to lose her wings again."

            Rosedust rose. "that explains it. You've a giant heart, Morning Glory. I'm not surprised that such a dream upset you."

            Suddenly, Honeysuckle called down,

            "The Little Ponies are here."

            Morning Glory smiled at her queen. In unison, they rose to go greet their friends.

            "Oh…"

            Clover had been speechless since she entered the valley. She stood in-between Buttons and Surprise, stunned by everything. Her friends had neglected not to come as they believed that this was for _Clover_ and her alone. It had surprised Clover but she was glad.

            Tears fell down Clover's cheeks as she saw the ponies fluttering about her. Had she been born with such a blessed gift? How _dare_ they steal that from her! She felt a rage fill her but it came out in the form of tears and silent cries. As she heard the jingle, she wiped her eyes as the Queen of the Flutter ponies and her right hand pony appeared.

            Morning Glory froze. Her queen turned,

            "Morning Glory?"

            "That's her."

            "Who?"

            "The foal in my dreams."

            Rsoedust turned to see a purple foal with pink mane and tail. She stood clumsily as all flutterponies did. But she had no wings. But she was gazing at them with tears streaming from her face. The queen spread her wings and landed.

            "Welcome…"

            "Clover," the girl interrupted. She was too stunned by these gorgeous ponies to care about her manners. Buttons said, seeing Morning Glory and Rsoedust's interest,

            "This is Clover, she was born a flutter pony…but-"

            "But my wings were taken from me," Clover choked out. "I wanted to see who I was meant to be."

            "Taken from you?" Rosedust's eyes filled with pity. A flutter pony without the sky was a terrible thing. Most often they would die of misery without their wings. Clover said,

            "I'm from the future. Wings are unheard of. They were cut at birth."

            Morning Glory now understood,

            "Rosedust!"

            the queen truned and her right hand pony gestured her near. Rosedust was stunned at her need but did hover over.

            "yes?"

            "Rosedust…if they were only taken at birth…"

            "It's a possibility. But I don't wanna-"

            "She's in pain. If she has even a bit of hope…"

            Rosedust bit her lower lip. But she asked,

            "Clover?"

            "yes?"

            "have you 'become' a teenager or 'ponyling' yet?"

            "No."

            Morning Glory could not wait. She fluttered down and embraced Clover.

            "Then all hope isn't lost."

            "What?" Clover's heart froze in hope and wonder. The kind pony (that Clover _swore_ she knew) went on,         

            "Flutter ponies are born with small immature wings. They allow us to fly but not perform 'Utter Flutter,' so when we approach maturity, they fall off. A natural metamorphism. We're grounded for a few weeks and then our adult wings emerge, fully developed. A bit like a butterfly's transformation."

            Buttons caught on, 

"Wait, Morning Glory, you aren't…"

            "I am." She turned to Clover, begging to see joy. She had been afraid of her dreams but now she knew she was somehow tied to this pony's fate. If she was then she would embrace her duty. "Clover, if you have not yet become a teenager then there is a possibility that your grown up wings will emerge."

            "I…I might win back my gift."

            "Yes…it is a possibility. You may still regain your wings."


	21. Part 2: Hidden Agenda

Chapter Twenty-One: Hidden Agenda

Flutter Valley 

            Clover had been awed for hours. The word had spread through Flutter Valley swiftly and now she had become something of a celebrity. The groups of the younger flutter ponies, some only a  few years older than Morning Glory had gathered about. Bluebonnet, a white pony with dark blue hair with a white strip in it had sat by Clover. She was shy and quiet but she was also not afraid to question.

            Tiger Lily on the other hand, was older and very assertive. She had orange hair with a black strip through it and a darker orange body with her said flowers as symbols. She was constantly interrupting Clover. The girl didn't find it annoying because she was waiting for Morning Glory and it was nice to have something to do.

            "They really took your wings away?"

            "Yes."

            "Why?"

            "Well, see-"

            "Did it hurt?"

            "I don't-"

            "How old were you?"

            "Did you always know you were a flutter pony?"

            "Did you sense it at all?'

            "Flutter ponies!"

            Rosedust's commanding tone broke the chatter. 

            "She's only twelve. Be brief with your questions. Besides, I'm sure this is very overwhelming for her."

            Daffodil looked at her queen and tossed her flaming yellow mane aside. She rose and her golden yellow body shimmered. She gave Clover a grin and then took to the air. The others also gradually dispersed. All but Queen Rosedust and her second-in-command, Morning Glory.

            Morning Glory stepped up to the girl and said, 

            "It may take a few weeks. My guess is that your wings will come shortly."

            Clover nods, "I still can't believe this."

            "why not?"

            Clover looked at her with tears, "I always knew that I didn't belong. I've always loved the sky. I just never knew why."

            Morning Glory smiled and nuzzled her gently, 

            "You can stay here if they emerge."

            Clover said, shocked, "Really?"

            "Yes."

            "I accept."

_Dream Valley_

            Baby Lofty listened from the top of a bookshelf. Paradise, Wind Whistler and Bright Eyes were reading. They had been talking about what had happened and were discussing what they thought was the best course of action. All three seemed to agree that until they knew the witches' plan then they could not make a good decision.

            Baby Lofty was sick of waiting. Everything she had to wait for. It was driving her completely insane. She knew that the witches were up to something. Why else would they bother to try and exile Baby Ribbon? Why _had_ they done that? That question filled the girl with fear. She had a feeling that it was more than it appeared.

            It made more sense. The witches would not be so secretive and careful if they didn't have a good plan. The thought made Baby Lofty sick to her stomach.

            She was anxious to find out. She had a bad feeling. She knew it wasn't just the night either.

            "Mama!"

            baby Lofty leapt up and flew to the door. She saw Baby Ribbon run down the hall. Ribbon came out of a door and embraced the hysterical girl. Such a thing had become a common nighttime occurrence and that just made Baby Lofty angrier. Btu she listened, this time was different.

            "Mama…the feeling!"

            "What feeling, sweetie?"

            "it's the same one I got before the witches…"

            Ribbon embraced her daughter but the adults looked at one another in fear. The feeling Baby Ribbon had felt had been a premonition of the horror and sadness to come. The few visions that her unicorns received were scarce but they were never wrong. 

            And now she reported a second one.

            That filled Baby Lofty with fear. She could stand it no longer. She ran outside the Estate and took to the air. She had to see what was happening. She knew it has something to do with this night, although she did not know what or why. She just knew that it was this night.

            Completely forgetting her mother's forbiddance, she rose into the sky, fighting the fierce gusts that blew down at her. She reached the clouds but an inner sense made her continue. Her breaths were coming raggedly now. She tossed her mane and struggled to breath until she broke the final cloud.

            Looking around, her heart froze in her chest…no…not this…anything but this. She had heard stories…but seeing it…seeing this horror…

            "Oh no…"

End of Part 2

To be continued…


	22. Part 3: Darkness of the Past

Through Thick and Thin

Part 3 

Chapter Twenty-Two: Darkness of the Past

            Baby Lofty hovered for a moment, her breath coming slowly. She tried to tell herself that it was the thin air but she knew it wasn't. her heart had sped up and she longed for her mother's warmth, her mother's comforting words. Yet she was aloen and she knew it. 

            It was as dark as midnight above these clouds. Yet, she knew the sun had only sank below the hills a few minutes ago. Baby Ribbon and Baby Gusty slept more than they usually did lately. So it was still fairly early. Yet up here, it was dark, no, pitch black.

            She saw the figure that brought such fear into her heart. She flared her wings and fought against the fierce winds that tried to beat her down to the earth. She wondered several times if she should just fly back home. But she always decided against it. She had to find out what was going on.

            As she floated higher and higher, she found herself panting, struggling to draw air into her burning lungs. The higher she went, the more her lungs burnt. But she pushed onward, despite the fact she began to feel dizzy. She knew that she shouldn't be this high. In fact, she knew that her _mother_ had never been this high.

            Alien words met her ears. Moving as silently as she could, she peered over a mountain of black clouds, now visibly panting. Her heart froze.

            Creatures of dark were being formed from the clouds and as she watched they hardened into beings of flesh, blood, and bone. She looked beyond them and saw them.

            "I knew it. Hydia, Draggle, Reeka…"

            Sure enough, there the three witches were, oblivious to her for the time being. They were creating the creatures, even Draggle. They already had quite a few. Swallowing, the little Pegasus glanced over their army.

            All their creatures were black. They looked like regular ponies except they were bigger, stronger, scarier. Some spread feathered wings, while others flared black-silver butterfly wings. Some have sharp pointed horns as well. The eyes flared dark red. Baby Lofty felt her mind soar backwards, towards some old tales she heard Paradise tell. Stories that had happened a mere few months before she was born. Tales of when the witches were greater in numbers, when her father was still alive.

            They had summoned these same creatures and used them to attack Dream Valley. The stallions had fought to protect their mares and the few foals that had been born but that battle was how most of them had perished. Her own father had died saving Lofty, who had been heavy with her foal. Since then, Lofty had been furious at the witches and had only stayed out of the war to make sure her daughter was born safe.

            Now, this creatures were returning. The girl gently flared her wings and drifted closer, making sure to stay out of sight. As she slid closer, she listened.

            "You really think these will work, Hydia?"

            "Foolish girls. They nearly worked once before if not for those accursed stallions. They're out of the picture now."

            Draggle looked up and she and Baby Lofty's eyes met. 

            "maybe but that one isn't."

            Baby Lofty yelped and took off. She heard the witches shout some words she didn't understand and soon she had two black horses at her tail. She screamed louder, praying for someone to hear her.

            No one did.

            She flew and flew and flew. She had never beta her wings so hard in her life and yet the horses behind her gained. She could feel their hot breath on her tail, wilting it. She felt her heart pounding in her chest and she started to pray she was having a nightmare.

            But as the wind whipped past her face, she knew otherwise. She was awake and close to her death it felt like. She dared to turn and saw the sharp death nip at her tail. She swished it to avoid such an issue and went into a sharp left turn, but only succeeded in turning head over tail into an endless spin. She fell through the clouds and through the rainbow, screaming all the while.

            Baby Lofty fought to straighten herself, knowing that if she hit something at this speed it would shatter her hollow bones. But she was an amateur when it came to dealing with wind currents. They hit her and jerked her in every direction until she no longer knew which way was up. 

            The horses pursuing her halted when they reached the end of the clouds, via their mistresses' command. With a snort, they watched the foal tumble out of control and, their job done, turned and flew away.

            Baby Lofty let out a scream as her wings ceased to work and she plummeted towards the ground.


End file.
